


A New Dawn

by Haikyuuvlb



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuvlb/pseuds/Haikyuuvlb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is a royal dragon who escaped imprisonment from his human captors. He seeks the descendants of the legendary Kirkland mage family to unlock the enchanted collar from around his neck, but what he finds instead is a lonely boy named Arthur without a friend in the world. Having no choice but to train the boy himself, Alfred learns to let go of the past and face a new dawn with Arthur. Written with nuclear-taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The rain stung against his skin it was freezing as he wandered through the woods his torn cloak doing little to protect him. Everything hurt he hadn’t the power to fight back against a group of thieves as they tried to mug him. He was grateful his night vision was better than a human’s letting him see his way through a haze of pain. He needed to hurry, but he wasn’t sure what he needed to hurry for. 

He could make out the light in the distance it was just a little ways more and then he would be there. He tripped over a stray root landing face first onto the muddy ground, he had to keep going. He couldn’t stop not when he was so close. He had been searching forever to find them the one person who could save him from the chain that bound him.

He weakly pushed his way up with nearly toppling over again as he lost his balance. He used the tree to support him for a moment as he re oriented himself. He could make out the small cottage just ahead smoke coming from the chimney. He was almost there.

His feet were lead as he slowly trudged forward. Blackness flickered at the edges of his vision. It was just a few more steps, almost there. 

A fist weakly slammed against the wooden door barely making a sound as he collapsed body slumping against the door with a loud bang nearly covered by a crash of thunder. Just as the darkness began to overtake his vision a bright light entered his sigh. ‘He’s here,’ were Alfred's last thoughts before he succumbed to the dark pull over his mind.

~

A powerful clap of thunder bellowed all throughout the heavens. Arthur was startled out of his thoughts. The young boy looked out the window of his cottage to see a bolt of lightning rip through the sky; another powerful boom followed soon after. The boy frowned, turning back to his tea. 

He sat in the dark save for a lone candle lit on the table in front of him. The light bobbed on the surface of his full cup of lukewarm tea. He had been lost in a vision again. The boy rarely dabbled in scrying, finding it too ambiguous and vague, but lately he had been falling into trances without meaning to. Now his tea was over-steeped and ruined. 

Arthur huffed and went to his small tea caddy above the fireplace to fetch a new brew. Perhaps chamomile will calm him into sleeping. 

For weeks a heavy feeling of significance weight on the young boy's heart. He felt like he was waiting for something, but he didn't know what. He would lapse into uncontrolled visions where a voice was calling his name. He never answered, afraid of who he was, but every time the voice was closer. 

This time it was whispered in his ear. 

"I should leave. Whoever wants me I don't owe them anything," Arthur muttered to himself as he dropped to the ground and kicked the footstool aside; he was naught but seven years old, living alone in his late mother's home.

But every time Arthur considered running /something/ demanded that he stay. What frightened him most was that a part of him, deep in his bones knew he had to wait. 

For whoever...or whatever it was.

Arthur was pouring his fresh cup when a loud bang at his front door followed by thunder made him scream in fright. The kettle slipped from his fingers and crashed to the floor. The boy nimbly dodged away, but that was /another/ ruined tea. 

"Wh-who's there?!" He yelped. Silence. Slowly, very slowly, Arthur tip-toed to the door, stopping to press an ear to the wood. He could only hear rain. He considered leaving well enough alone, perhaps it was just an animal, but then he heard the low groaning of a man.

"It sounds like he's in pain," Arthur muttered biting his lip. Strangers were dangerous. They couldn't be trusted. It was because of bad people that Arthur and his mother were isolated at all...

"/Arthur/..."

Arthur jumped, clutching his heart. It was the voice! The same voice that haunted his dreams was calling him from the other side of the door. Arthur wanted to bolt out the window and get as far away from that voice as he could, but another part of him, the part that always told him /no/, made him open that door.

An unconscious man tumbled inside. The boy's eyes widened in alarm. His arm was gone! The boy immediately grabbed him by his muddy cloak and dragged him inside, kicking the door shut. "Oh...oh my." Arthur brought the candle to get a better look at the man's injuries. 

It looked like his lost arm wasn't recent. He wasn't bleeding from it. "Thank goodness," the boy breathed in relief as he searched his body for injuries. 

Broken bones. He probably fainted from shock. He wouldn't be able to tell until the man woke up. "In any case, he's going to be all right," the boy said as he did the finishing touches of his bandaging. He wasn't a temple healer or priestess, but Arthur did an acceptable job for a seven year old. Of course, he used the stranger's clothes as dressings. He wasn't going to waste his precious bandages on this man. Unconscious or not, it was still very rude to track mud into a person's house, especially after Arthur swept the floor not a few hours ago.

Arthur made yet another pot of tea while he waited for the man to wake up. He watched from the table, his legs curled up on the seat.

~

Alfred remained in a dazed state of half sleep for what seemed like hours, when he finally awoke the violent rainstorm that he had traveled in had subsided to a light drizzle. His body was horribly sore, but nothing he couldn’t live through. Sitting up was a struggle, but Alfred managed it just barely so he could get a better look at his surroundings. 

The small cottage he found himself in was quaint and as unthreatening as homes come. What confused him was the small child slouched over the dining table sleeping. Where was the mage that he needed to remove the infernal collar from his neck? He was sure this was the right place. 

Alfred glanced out the windows quiet as a mouse wondering if perhaps the mage was outside gathering supplies. When he saw nothing he glanced back at the child before him a sense of dread filling his spirit. It couldn’t be.

Without a care for pleasantries and shook the child awake. Waiting till the boy was coherent enough to answer questions. “Who are you? Where is the mage? Where is Arthur of the Kirkland bloodline?”

Arthur gasped in surprise as he was jostled awake. "Stop that!" He backhanded the offending hand away. Hopping off the chair he used it as a shield to cower behind. He peeked above the chair back standing on his tip-toes. "What do you want with Arthur Kirkland?!" He wasn't about to reveal his identity away so freely. No one was supposed to know he was here.

“I need him to remove this damn collar so I can finally get back to my family!” Alfred snapped right back at the child. “Now tell me where he is so he can get this off me and I can be on my way.”

"Why do you need Arthur? Can't you ask anyone with two hands?" Arthur eyed the collar around the man's neck. It looked like a typical necklace, made of precious medal with a blood red jewel the size of a walnut as its simple ornament.

Alfred groaned in exasperation covering his face with his hand as he tried to explain why he couldn’t get just anyone to remove a magic collar. “Because it is enchanted and if anyone but he tries to remove this thing, it will lop off my head and I’d rather not die an idiotic death. Now where is he?”

"You sound idiotic to have put it on in the first place." Two strong brows pinch together in disapproval. Arthur didn't like the way he was talked down to and purposefully redirected the subject. After Arthur let him inside his own home and gave him medical treatment this stranger just wanted more out of him. "You know, it's polite to introduce yourself before asking favors." Maybe if the stranger said his name he would know if he was friend or foe.

Alfred’s shoulders slumped as he realized what the child before him was implying. The mage he had been looking for to remove the collar that suppressed his magic was a mere child who likely hadn’t the faintest clue how to cast spells. “You must be joking.” Alfred's voice was strained as he spoke horror rushing over him as he began to understand that it may take perhaps twenty or more years before the child would be capable of removing the collar from him. To his kind such time was nothing, but humans are so frail if the boy were to fall ill and die Alfred would lose his only chance to remove the collar.

Alfred sighed heavily before kneeling down on one knee before the child having no choice other than to bite his tongue. “Alfred Jones was the common name my mother gave to protect me from humans, but to my kin I was known as Sorrilth of the Yun'lein.”

"The Yun'lein? The royal dragons?" Saying the name out loud, feeling the word shape around his mouth made Arthur quiver. The boy swallowed. "They haven't been seen in centuries. They abandoned us when we needed them most. The cowards," he spat glaring poison at him. "So you're one of them who betrayed my ancestors and left us to be hunted down like dogs?!"

“What are you talking about? My family would never do such a thing.” Alfred huffed indigently at the child offended that the human could even suggest such a thing. “As for me I haven’t even seen my kin in 348 years because of this,” Alfred gestured to the collar on his neck, “damn thing you humans placed on me to imprison me for your own wicked ways.”

Arthur neither understood nor cared what Alfred was getting on about. This talk of enchanted collars and imprisonment had nothing to do with him. "Well, too bad for you, Arthur isn't here." He had it with this dragon. As far as he was concerned his family's oath to the Yun'lein line was over.

A growl slipped forth from Alfred, as he could easily see through the child’s lie. “Like hell he isn’t. Alfred’s eyes smoldered, narrowing into slits displaying well hidden hints of his true nature. 

He stood up using his height to his advantage as he glared down at the child whom standing at full height only just reached the middle of Alfred’s chest. Alfred felt the collar around his neck burn slightly from his use of magic. He ignored it in favor of confronting the boy that stood in his way of being freed.

A chill shivered down Arthur's spine seeing the man's pupils narrow to reptilian slits. He did his best to stand up to the disguised creature but he unhappily found his shoulders hunching defensively. "How do I know I can trust you? A-and what makes you think I--/Arthur/ can help?" The boy didn't know the first thing about disenchanting charms. He knew only rudimentary magic such as fire starting and animal language. His mother never taught him such esoteric witchcraft.

“Because he is from a long line of magically gifted individuals, the Kirkland blood line is the only bloodline strong enough to remove this and keep my head intact.” Alfred sighed wearily still half hoping the boy was not the mage he had been searching for. “I simply wish to know where the mage is and I shall leave. There is no need for this to become violent, child. To make good on his words Alfred backed away from the boy trying to appear less intimidating as he could with glowing blue eyes.

Arthur's face bloomed cherry red. He hated being talked down to because of his age. He couldn't even deny it. "You don't scare me," he groused under his breath. He was still huddled behind the chair. "And anyway, I can't help you. I don't know how to disenchant that spell." Eyeing it warily, Arthur could feel the power emanating from the stone.

All at once the slight magic air from around Alfred vanished the air seemed to disappear from his lungs as Alfred stared at Arthur as if he’d grown a second head. “You have got to be kidding me? My fate is in the hands of a five year old who probably doesn’t know a damn thing about sophisticated spells.” 

Arthur's hackles rose. "That was uncalled for." He wanted to object that he was /seven/ years old, thank-you-very-much-sir, but it wouldn't make a bit of difference. His mother raised him better than that. 

"So now you know I can't help you. Be off, then. Go stink up someone else's home you ungrateful twat.” Well, maybe his mother didn't raise him so well after all.

Alfred scoffed before grabbing a chair and sitting down placing his elbow on the table and propping his head up on his fist. “And wait a good 50 years before you’re finally good enough to take this thing off? No thanks I think I’d rather stick around and speed up the process. I’ll be your new tutor until you finally are capable enough to help me. I’d estimate you’ll be stuck with me for a good twenty years kid. Also I would be extremely inconvenienced if you were to get killed before this thing is gone.”

"What?! Absolutely not!!" Arthur was outraged if his puffed cheeks and pinched brows were any indication. He couldn't believe the nerve of this stranger. And he didn't appreciate the flippant way Alfred mentioned his death.

“And I suppose you’re capable of removing me from this place?” Alfred questioned a smug grin appearing on his face knowing he had already won the argument before Arthur had even begun to actually fight back.

With a sharp thump Arthur side-stepped the chair, bright eyes blazing. He held out his open palms as a bright snap of fire flickered to life before igniting into a scorching fireball between his hands. Electricity crackled around the small inferno. "If that's how it's going to be, fine."

“Oh? So the child isn’t completely incompetent when it comes to magic.” Alfred got up to observe Arthur's small fireball for a few moments before he waved his hand over Arthur's small inferno absorbing the flames from the boy’s hands. “But using fire against a dragon, come now you couldn’t possibly think that would work.” Alfred smiled at Arthur tousling the boy’s hair before sitting down by the dying flames of the fireplace. He tossed an extra log on top of the embers lighting it with a small breath. Alfred sighed in comfort from the warmth the flames provided him. “You should go to bed. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow little mage.”

The boy gaped at the empty air between his hands. As the dragon breezed past he glared poison at his back. He was about to retort with something tart but the mention of sleep dragged his eyelids down--indeed, he needed his sleep. He spent most of the night dressing the dragon's wounds (who still didn't thank him, the ingrate.) 

Arthur glowered for a few more moments before huffing and stalking to his bed. "I was going to bed anyway," he grumbled pulling the linen sheets over his head. His small frame could be seen curled into a small ball, as if protecting his vitals and keeping warm.

Alfred patiently waited until he heard soft snores coming from the boy to let his frustrations truly show. He gripped the stump of an arm that had barely healed in the past fifty years; his body was so heavily damaged and weak that not even the little remaining magic that he could muster could heal him. In the long run twenty more years was not a terribly long time to wait considering he was practically immortal by human standards, but after waiting 348 years finding himself having to wait even just a moment longer felt like torture. He sighed wearily before curling up on the floor by the fire praying Arthur proved to be a quick learner.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur woke up with tears in his eyes. He had dreamed of her again. His mum. Arthur was bringing her a bouquet of daisies he picked from the field, and she was in their home sitting by the fire reading. Her back was to him, and he could see the firelight burnish her light hair to auburn. Arthur stood behind her and looped the necklace over his head. And she was just about to turn around when the boy woke up. 

Arthur wiped his eyes, sniffling. He never saw her face in his dreams. He was beginning to forget what she looked like. It had been two years since they took her away from him. Two years since the bounty hunters came and killed her right before his eyes. They lopped her head off and left her body on the side of the road just feet from the brush where she told Arthur to hide. At least he didn't dream about that awful, terrible night anymore. 

Slowly the boy popped his head up from under the covers. His hair was in a disarray and his eyes were red. He must have been crying in his sleep for a while. He hoped the dragon didn't hear. Speaking of which...where was he?

Alfred found he couldn’t sleep at all; his nerves were still a bit high from being mugged, so instead he decided to hunt for some food having discovered Arthur's lack of supplies. He barrowed a simple dagger, as anything else required more than the one hand he possessed, and headed into the woods laying a couple simple rope traps. 

As he came back with a couple of rabbits that he had caught he noticed the fireplace had been started up again indicating Arthur was awake. He didn’t bother knocking as he walked into the cottage heading directly towards what would be considered the kitchen. He placed the rabbits on one counter before turning to Arthur. “I presume you know how to cook?”

Arthur turned from his steaming kettle, eyes widening in happy surprise seeing Alfred's catch. The sweetest smile brightened the boy's face as he made a beeline straight for the rabbits. "Yes, of course I can cook," he gushed not taking his eyes off for a second. "Why don't you skin and gut them while I gather herbs and vegetables for a stew?" As the boy dashed out with a basket he muttered excitedly about not having meat for tea in a long time.

Alfred stood there for a moment staring after the boy a he ran out wondering just how he expected Alfred to manage such a thing with one arm. He glanced between the rabbits and the door for a few more moments before deciding to sit at the table and wait for Arthur to return. He placed his cloak on the back of the chair before sitting down he rolled his shoulders trying to loosen his still stiff body. The stump of his arm ached as it always did in cooler weather he had barely more than two inches of arm off his shoulder and even growing that back took him little more than 50 years at the rate it was growing with the lack of Alfred’s magic he would be a thousand before he had two arms again. ‘Twenty years if I train him well,’ He quietly thought to himself.

Hours later the light pad of bare feet was heard entering the threshold proceeded by a cheerful voice. "Back with--what the heck?!" Arthur was cut short by the unchanged scenery of Alfred lazing about and the unprepped rabbits /still/ on his counter. "I told you to prepare them!" 

When Alfred wordlessly gestured to his missing arm Arthur threw his basket down with an outraged huff. "I will /not/ slave over you like a housewife! You useless, oversized lizard!" Contrary to his words the boy stomped to the brace of conies and snatched it off his small counter, stomping away with a hunting knife outside with just as much theatrics. 

"Stupid lizard. Useless thing! I bet he tortured the poor things before he killed them. I bet he did it for fun! There's nothing good about dragons," Arthur muttered to himself as he prepared the rabbits for their meal.

Alfred smiled at the way Arthur threw a fit it was rather amusing watching the boy get upset over irrational things. He did pick up the vegetables that had fallen out of the basket with a quick glance Alfred could tell Arthur had already clean the dirt off them likely in a nearby stream. In a spur of the moment decision Alfred decided he would try cutting up the vegetables, but by the time Arthur came back in all Alfred had to show for his work were some badly butchered vegetables and a few new cuts on his fingers.

The first thing Arthur did when he saw the mess was plant his fist akimbo and shake his head. The boy tut-tutted with his tongue as he surveyed the sad job. "It can't be helped," he reasoned and turned to the dragon. "Why don't you fill the pot with water from the stream?" He pointed to the stew pot nestled in the corner of the fireplace.

Arthur set the cleaned brace of conies on the cutting board on top of the counter and began sectioning off bite-sized pieces the size of the vegetables.

Figuring it was the least he could do Alfred followed Arthur's instruction headed toward the stream he saw earlier while he had placed the traps. Arthur's home was in the middle of a dense forest which provided ample protection for the young boy despite the risks of animal and magical creatures alike. It was comforting to Alfred as well knowing he could relax in such a secluded habitat, it had been a long time since he had last been able to let his guard down. Alfred quickly finished his chore lightly knocking on the door with his foot not wanting to have to set the pot down and pick it up again.

The door cracked open revealing half of the boy's annoyed face. "You can't be serious," the boy deadpanned, a moment later opening it all the way for the dragon. He turned tail back to the fireplace where Alfred set the pot on the hook over the fireplace. Arthur poured in the roux he was cooking in the meantime. 

Arthur stood on his tip toes and sniffed. A smile spread across his face as he dumped in the meat first.

Alfred enjoyed the heat of the flames they were cool compared to what a dragon was capable of producing, but comforting nonetheless. He sat as near the fireplace as he could without getting in Arthur's way. It was soothing watching Arthur work it felt like the home he never truly had a chance to experience. He somewhat wished he could help, but he had never learned how, not that he’d admit that to the child. His captors never let him do anything unless commanded and most commands involved scaring or killing people, Alfred hated it. Between the fire and watching Arthur busy himself with cooking Alfred nodded off resting his weary body.

A soft, serene humming accompanied the cozy crackle of the fireplace. It was a gentle tune his mother sang to him before she passed, and he hummed it now as he padded around barefoot, adding dashes of spices into the roux and stirring the pot.

They had barely met but it felt as if they had lived the moment a thousand times before, such was the bond between Alfred’s people and Arthur's family. Alfred instinctively knew he was safe in Arthur's presence even though a human child posed little threat to him to begin with it was knowing that Arthur would alert and help him if only on instinct alone that brought such great comfort to Alfred. 

Arthur fixed up around the room unaware of Alfred's musings. Earlier when the boy picked herbs from the garden Arthur used the quiet space to think about Alfred's arrival. For the first time in months Arthur woke up without feeling nauseous from a vague, impending dread and anticipation. Alfred surely was responsible for it. 

Well, Arthur didn't like it. Not one bit. The boy didn't feel obligated to clean up after Alfred's mess, blood contract or no. /Arthur/ didn't pledge unwavering loyalty to the royal dragon clan hundreds of years ago.

Most of all, Alfred's family betrayed the Kirkland line. They abandoned them during the Great War, killing his ancestors and forcing the rest into hiding. Still to this day they were chased like dogs. If Alfred's ancestors didn't abandon their humans he had a lot of nerve to expect a revival.

Alfred had begun to snore lightly as his body precariously moved from a sitting position to laying down startling Alfred who found himself unable to break his fall without his left arm to stop him. After a few dazed moments Alfred sat up sniffing the air noting that the stew had begun to simmer but it would still be quite some time before the food was ready. He glanced around the room acting as if he hadn’t fallen over like some sleepy kitten. “What time is it?” Alfred asked groggily.

Arthur too was startled, almost spilling his tea from fright. "It's nearly seven," the boy groused in a time far older than he was. Seeing Alfred's attention on the pot he answered without needing to be asked. "It will be ready in less than an hour." Tongue clicking in displeasure the boy went back to his tea, waiting for the ripples to smooth. "I almost had my answer until you interrupted," he quipped.

Alfred blinked at Arthur confused as to what the boy was talking about for a moment. “Answer?” He cocked his head to the side face contorting into confusion. “What answ- Oh, that answer.” Alfred yawned as he stretched his body, groaning as he felt the pleasant pull of his muscles. “If you need me to I can go back to sleep. It’s no trouble really.” 

"No, by all means, sleep by the fireplace like a dog," the boy chirped with mock cheer. "You used to be our pets, after all." Arthur sheltered a devious smirk behind the rim of his cup, sipping with dainty mannerisms. Below the table his feet swung happily. He couldn't yet reach the floor. 

Hopping down Arthur made his way to the pouting dragon. "Don't be so sore," he admonished flippantly as he kneeled besides him. "Anyway...I need to see how you are healing."

The boy was blushing as he unwrapped the dressings. What were once ugly lacerations and bruises were now scabbed and lightened to brown and yellow. "Not good." Arthur gingerly touched the smooth, tan skin around it. "You should be entirely healed. Dragons have incredibly fast regenerative skills." He looked at Alfred's arm. "It seems the charm is doing more than dampening your magick."

“And here I thought my missing limb would give that away the moment you saw me.” Alfred groused wincing as Arthur's fingers grazed over a particularly sore spot. “There’s a reason I desperately want to get this collar off and a lot of it has to do with how hard living with one arm is. In the fifty years since this happened, it’s barely grown back two inches. At this pace I’ll be 700 something before I’ll have two working arms again.”

"Humans lose arms too, you know!" Arthur immediately snapped on the defense, "It’s dragons you don't see with limbs lopped off." He pinched Alfred's bruise for effect. "You're exceptionally pathetic for getting caught by humans." His hands tightened to fists. "So don't take it out on /me/ that you can't free yourself. The burden is yours and yours alone."

“I was a /child/ when I was taken from my family. I was barely 20 my human form compared to what humans would consider a toddler. There was no way I could have fought back in either of my forms. Don’t you dare try to place blame on me for something I could not prevent.” Alfred growled back at Arthur his eyes narrow slits as his anger brought forth one of his more reptilian features.

Arthur would not let this...this /lizard/ get the best of him. So he put up a strong front by tilting his chin up defiantly, his knobby knees were shaking. 

They stared into each other's eyes; a direct challenge that neither would back down from. It was when the bubbles in the stew suddenly erupted and boiled over the pot that Arthur jumped in alarm and hurried to salvage their supper.

Alfred scoffed at Arthur's behavior; he forced himself to stand before walking out the door without so much as a word to Arthur. The dragon tried to rationalize Arthur's behavior, he was young, he was an orphan, but it didn’t stop Alfred from wanting to burn him to a crisp for his insensitivity towards Alfred’s captivity. A walk was the best way of preventing his only chance of freedom from becoming charcoal. Figuring he would collect some firewood Alfred set off not planning until both his temper had cooled off and his arm was as full of twigs as he could hold.

When Alfred returned Arthur was sitting with his elbow on the table and his cheek in his hand. He was slowly stirring a wooden spoon around and around, nudging the vegetables and meat. Upon seeing Arthur the boy looked away stubbornly. Yet, placed in front of the chair across from him was another bowl.

Alfred took the bowl of food for what it was, a peace offering. He placed the twigs near the fireplace before joining Arthur. The stew was burnt and tasted strange but it wasn’t the worst he had been forced to eat. Alfred scarfed down the food quickly to avoid having to taste it too much leaving little room for conversation. 

Once Alfred finished his food he placed the bowl on the counter and began glancing at the collection of spell books the cottage contained. “What’s your current capability magic wise?” Alfred questioned as he brushed the dust off of one of the older volumes.

Arthur took the tome from Alfred's hands. "I cannot read half of the inscription. It's mostly in dragonspeak or illustrations." Arthur opened and looked at the opened page. Harsh, angular lines were scrawled over the parchment. It was the language of the dragons that took after the old way they inscribed on stone.

Alfred sighed tiredly, “I suppose that’s where we need to start then. You’re lucky that’s one of the things I learned before I was taken from my family otherwise we would both be doomed at this point.” Alfred sat himself back down at the table and gestured to the chair in front of him. “Shall we begin?”

The boy shook his head wearily before plopping down in the seat with a sour frown. He peeked at the dragon under the fringe of his messy hair. "What do I get in return for helping you, dragon? If I were to unbind the charm I demand reciprocity."

“Prove your skill to me first, and then we can talk about your reward.” Alfred answered vaguely taking the book back from Arthur. He flipped through the pages finding the easiest spell available before placing the open book in front of Arthur. “Do you understand anything written here?”

Furrowing his brows in concentration he leaned closer into the text, as if his proximity affected his understanding. The boy nibbled on his lip as his eyes slipped across the characters. 

"Dro...ga...ha..dwen...sto..." After finishing a line Arthur sighed and fell back against the chair. "I don't know what it means," he admitted, "mum never taught me."

“Droga ha dwen sto.” Alfred repeated fluidly, “This is the formal name of the fire spell you preformed earlier. This book is filled with spells for the beginning mage. If you want to be as strong as the mages of old you need to start here.” 

Arthur held out his upturned hand and splayed his hand over the tome. "/Droga ha dwen sto/" he repeated the incantation using his connection to the scrawl to channel greater power. In his palm a spark of light popped before combusting into an enormous inferno that surprised both of them.

Alfred pulled the book away from Arthur greatly reducing the strength of the fire ball. The ceiling had black soot on it and the fringe of Arthur's hair was fried as was half of his already large eyebrows. Alfred glanced at Arthur pleased that the boy showed strength in simple spells, but decided fire might not be the best place to start. “Perhaps we should start with water based spells until you have better control.” He announced as he started to flip through the pages to find such a spell.

The fireball disappeared in a dirty plume of smoke as the boy immediately felt his eyebrows. Or what was left of them. The fire had singed off most of his eyebrows, leaving hilarious patches of baldness. The remaining bits of hairs were crisped at the ends. Arthur was horrified. He didn't have a mirror but he could feel the damage. 

He looked at Alfred anxious for his reaction.

Alfred placed the book in front of Arthur again before catching the boy’s panicked expression. “Oh calm down it will grow back in a few weeks. It’s not like you get many visitors out here in the woods anyways. Anyways try this one.” Alfred pointed to one of the pages waiting for Arthur to try and sound the words out.

Arthur nodded mutely. As he sat back down he patted his eyebrows gingerly. It was good of Alfred to ignore the humiliating gaff, but he suspected that the dragon simply didn't care. 

Arthur shook his head. He it's not like he was disappointed, it was just /polite/ to ask if he was okay, that's all. Unlike Alfred, his mum would have given him a hug and told him he looked as handsome as ever. 

As Alfred resumed the lesson Arthur snuck a peeked at the dragon. Alfred's attention was fixed on the dragonspeak his finger slid underneath. Rather than pay attention he mused on his predicament.

The dragon declared that Arthur free him, and Alfred was under the impression that his word was final. Arthur had no choice in the matter, did he? All of a sudden Arthur felt very helpless and sad. He refused to show it, squaring his shoulders as he parroted back Alfred's words and asked questions that Alfred clarified.

As the light left with the sunset Alfred wanted to continue in candlelight, but Arthur lied and said he was out.

Alfred threw a small pile of twigs he picked up on his walk earlier into the fireplace lighting them as he curled up by the fire. He watched silently as Arthur climbed into bed curling up into a small ball. The boy had potential he would give him that much, but he still had a long way to go before he would be able to help Alfred. A tired sigh slipped from his lips before Alfred allowed himself to doze off.

They didn't wish each other goodnight. Arthur quietly undressed into his nightgown, careful not to be caught in the dragon's peripheral. As he crawled into bed Arthur folded the sheets over his head like he always did and huddled into a ball. He looked no more than a small lump in the middle of the bed. 

The fire died down to embers and carried no light across the room. It was deathly quiet in the cottage. Arthur couldn't even hear the dragon sleeping. 

The silence was nothing unusual to Arthur; it had been two years since he broke bread with another soul or sheltered them for sleep. Of all strangers, Arthur never imagined a dragon as his guest. 

Now that he was sure Alfred was asleep Arthur let the tears fall. He bit the sheets to muffle his hiccups and uneven breaths. He hated crying. Crying was weakness. It was Alfred's company that disrupted his routine and threw him out and made him reflect on how empty he felt. No matter who he shared his space with nothing filled his life with meaning like his mother.

The quiet hiccups in the dark roused Alfred from his light slumber. He stared at the quivering form for a few moments before standing and as quietly as a church mouse made his way over to the bed. He sighed as he pulled the covers off Arthur and quickly slid into the bed with him not giving the boy a chance to protest. “It’s ok to cry.” Was all Alfred said as he pulled Arthur flush against his body gently rubbing the boy’s back.

Arthur was scared out of his wits suddenly seeing Alfred's hulking shadow looming over him. The boy was too stunned to move as the dragon collected him with his arm. "I..." Arthur whimpered, choking on a sob. When the broad hand began stroking his back his face twisted in anguish, and he sobbed when Alfred assured him. Even more tears escaped as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm s-so lonely," he cried against Alfred's chest. "Mother is gone. My family is gone. I have no one." The boy buried his face in the crook of Alfred's neck. His tears fell over the enchanted alloy.

The dragon quietly nuzzled his face in Arthur's hair understanding the boy’s loneliness. “You have me now. I will teach and guide you until you are strong enough to face the world yourself. You needn’t feel such loneliness anymore.”

A small noise of acknowledgement was heard, muffled against the dragon's cooler skin. The boy was nearly on top of Alfred, he was so dearly starved of another's touch. 

Arthur's heartfelt sobs eased into softer whimpers as the dragon calmed him with words and touch. "Thank you," he whispered, climbing on an elbow for a better look at the dragon. He pecked him on the lips.

Alfred looked bewildered at the boy’s display of affection as a pink dusted his cheeks thankfully hidden by the darkness of the night. He coughed awkwardly turning his face away from Arthur. “You’re welcome,” He mumbled awkwardly, “Now go to sleep you still have a lot to learn come morning.”

"Yes," Arthur sighed sleepily. "You'll be here in the morning?" He didn't want to wake up alone and realize it was a dream.

“Of course. You couldn’t even hope to understand half the text without my help.” Alfred ran his fingers through Arthur's hair before gently placing a kiss on the boy’s forehead. Even though the affection made him feel awkward he could tell Arthur needed it and if it helped Arthur it helped him. “Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m so sorry this took so long to update my life has been so crazy busy. I don’t even have a moment to spare for tumblr. Such is the woes of being an adult with a full time job. Anyways here’s the next chapter let us know what you think. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

"Alfred? Alfred where are you?" 

Arthur, now an older boy of twelve, picked his way across the gangly roots of the forest trees, looking around. Alfred told Arthur over breakfast that he was gathering their animal trappings today, but it was noon already and he hadn't returned. 

Arthur stood silent, listening. He searched for unusual sounds that didn't belong with the breeze rustling leaves or chirping mocking birds. 

Nothing. Arthur sighed. Alfred had a knack for getting around unnoticed. But Arthur had his ways. 

Arthur held his palm to his lips and blew over the life lines. From the breeze of his breath a cool wisp of light gathered. As he held the orb above his head the animal life around him began to glow the same effervescent hue and pulsed in time with their heartbeat. 

Arthur saw squirrels looking down at him from their perch in the branches and fawn stating warily from afar. Arthur smiled. It was lovely seeing so much life around him. Since his studies into healing magick animals were friendlier to him. Once the boy had even seen a unicorn but Alfred didn't believe him. 

"Alfred!! Where are you?!" He tutted when the skittish wildlife bolted away. Another thing to be annoyed at the dragon about.

While Arthur was searching for him Alfred was lazing about by the river, enjoying the warm sun on his skin like many a reptile, even with his human form his skin was noticeably cooler than other humans. As Arthur drew closer to where he laid Alfred fired a small flare of magical fire alerting Arthur to his position. He shifted uncomfortably as the collar on his neck tightened at the use of his magic a constant reminder of why teaching Arthur was so important.

When Arthur reached hearing distance he stopped, arms akimbo. "Git. I've been searching for you the better half of an hour." He shook his head with parental disapproval. "It's irresponsible," he added. 

Arthur hated Alfred spiriting away like that. The anxiety gave him unsettling thoughts. "Your catch better have been successful or this whole morning was wasted."

Alfred silently gestured towards the fish he had managed to catch yawning as he did so. “I’m old enough to look after myself, Arthur. Shouldn’t you be studying anyways? Or was your stomach too distracting?” Alfred slowly sat up; looking over his shoulder at Arthur he smiled gently showing he meant no harm by his comments. 

In the five years Alfred had spent with Arthur the dragon hadn’t aged a day, but a human’s short life span became increasingly apparent to Alfred as Arthur seemed to age more every day. While the two now got on fairly well they still scuffled much like siblings would. 

“Come on let’s go home before your stomach scares off the fauna.” Alfred stood up gathering his catch before heading in the direction of the cottage knowing Arthur would follow along.

"That would be you," Arthur argued contritely as he led the way back home. They bickered meaninglessly the whole way; Arthur about Alfred's ravenous appetite with Alfred's comeback about Arthur's disastrous cooking.

Years ago the two moved past the bitterness and resentment they harbored against each other. They accepted the reality that they were stuck with each other and made the best of it. Arthur learned that Alfred was gentle and kind when it mattered and Alfred found out that Arthur was thoughtful and hard working. 

They called a truce: Arthur agreed to learn the art of spell casting and witchcraft to free Alfred so long as Alfred also taught Arthur the secrets of ancient dragon magick. 

Their arguments were little more than casual bickering. It was the way they communicated. Yet, there were times when the walls around their hearts crumbled. Alfred never made fun of Arthur when he cried, and Arthur always promised Alfred his freedom when he woke from another nightmare.

The trip to the cottage was quite short given that Alfred was giddy for Arthur to cook them up some fish the one dish that even Arthur couldn’t seem to screw up much to Alfred’s delight. As Arthur began to cook Alfred went through the current spell book Arthur was working through. The spells were of intermediate level providing some challenge, but nothing too terribly difficult for Arthur’ current level. “Have you mastered the transformation spells yet?” Alfred questioned off-handedly.

Arthur was waking up the campfire when he answered the dragon. "On simple things. Mostly stone and wood; uncomplicated things with few elements to alter." 

They cooked outside when the weather permitted it, over a campfire away from flammable things. After the last exploit where the chimney exploded and almost crushed them in a stone avalanche, Alfred decided they would not cook in the house anymore. It took weeks to fix the chimney and half of the roof needed to be taken down and rebuilt. 

But to be fair, Arthur wasn't a poor cook, but he /was/ somewhat of scatterbrain. The boy was easily distracted by books and became lost in the pages when he should be watching the food. Outside, there were no books for Arthur. Alfred made sure of it.

“Care to make us a table and chairs then so we can enjoy the weather while we eat?” Alfred asked as he gestured to a tree stump and some nearby logs. The sun was really quite nice; it was almost as nice as curling up by the fire place and enjoying the radiating heat. “Afterwards we can work on transforming more complex objects.”

Arthur rolled his eyes heavenward. "Ever the opportunist." Nevertheless the boy grabbed the fire iron and pointed it at the logs. The iron glowed, then from the three-tiered tip a white-hot light permeated throughout the area. Arthur and Alfred shaded their eyes against the blinding light. Soon the light lifted and it was safe to look. 

The logs had changed, transfigured and reassembled into two chairs set nearly around a circular dining table. The furniture was made up of parts of other logs, carved with graceful flowing lines and flowers. With the craftsmanship of a skilled artisan the back of the chairs and tabletop were engraved with the Kirkland family coat of arms, a dragon and unicorn, beautifully redesigned to assimilate with Alfred's royal dragon family crest between them. 

Arthur ran his hand across the tabletop, then looked at Alfred with a smirk. "How's that?"

Alfred ran his hand over the table the transformation was perfect not even a splinter to display what the table set had been before. A smile played on Alfred’s lips, he was pleased with Arthur's progress being able to create such detailed designs. “It will do, I suppose,” Even with the excellent craftsmanship Alfred wasn’t about to let Arthur's talent get to his head.

Too late. "Don't pretend you are not impressed," Arthur said around a smirk. After five years of relentless and incessant companionship Arthur could read the dragon like a second language. He knew Alfred thought he went above and beyond the spell and created art. 

"Have a better look." Grabbing the dragon's one arm and dragging down waist-length, Arthur traced Alfred's fingertips over their shared crest. "It's not this simple, but the lion is our courage and the unicorn is our magick. The crown is our pure bloodline tracing back to the first kings. The War was my family's efforts to defend their throne." Arthur shook his head mournfully. 

Sneaking a step closer Arthur wrapped his arms around the crook of Alfred's strong arm. He tipped his head to rest against it, regarding the crest quietly with him. "I designed it myself." He put all of his heart into drawing up the perfect portrayal of the Kirkland and Yun’lein family, Arthur and Alfred. The new, shared emblem represented their reunion of the two families that was as strong as blood. Alfred was Arthur's family now.

Alfred gently pulled his arm out of Arthur's grasp uncomfortable with the boy’s affection. From time to time Arthur would look at Alfred or do things that one would do to try an impress a potential lover. Given Arthur's age Alfred found it down right creepy perhaps if Arthur was ten years older at least then Alfred would consider accepting such affection, but the only emotion he felt towards the boy was fondness. Just because he wasn’t interested in Arthur like that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy being around him or even love him in the most innocent sense of the word. Arthur was like a younger brother to him and Alfred treated him accordingly. 

“Perhaps if you have time to play around and draw pictures in your sorcery we should increase your study load. Clearly you have more than enough time for the extra practice.” Alfred gave Arthur a forced smile as he turned and walked towards the cottage leaving Arthur behind him. “Start cooking the fish I’ll get some potatoes. The sooner we finish eating the sooner we can start your studies.”

Feeling Alfred's arm wiggle out Arthur held fast, but still Alfred pushed him away. The boy's open arms were left empty and cold. Alfred's words may have been softened by a smile, but the dragon wasn't happy with his gift. Arthur felt the rejection with a lurch in his heart, especially as the dragon turned away and walked back. 

Arthur anticipated a compliment at the very least. Certainly /not/ an accusation of his slacking off--which he wasn't! On the contrary, Alfred was quite the slave driver. The boy worked from dawn until dusk, sometimes after the light of the sun if he didn't finish a lesson. Those nights he fell asleep at the table, and woke up in his bed with a warm arm slung over him. 

Alfred may be rough around the edges, and very rude and careless, but he was also kind and thoughtful. He carried him to bed and helped with the heavy labor. He was patient (somewhat) when Arthur struggled in his studies. Alfred also brought in more meat, so Arthur ate more and looked healthier. As the years passed Arthur fell deeply in love with the dragon. He loved him with all of his heart. He was certain the dragon felt the same. 

Which was why Arthur wasn't giving up. He'd do everything in his power to make Alfred come around. Arthur didn't survive in the wilderness alone for two years because he sat around feeling bad for himself. 

"Besides, he's already in love with me. He's just shy," he told the faeries dancing above his head. One landed on his shoulder, crossing her legs. He smiled. "Will you help me?" She nodded eagerly. "Thank you!" The boy laughed as she jumped off fluttering away with the rest of her friends.

Arthur speared the fish on a stick and laid them out on a grate hanging over the fire from a three-legged frame. Tired from setting up camp and a lack of sleep Arthur sat on the chair with a huff, waiting.

The dragon took his time coming back wanting to delay the awkward meal if by only a few moments longer. When he arrived at camp Alfred made no move to mention Arthur's earlier actions rather he placed the potatoes on the table and took a seat. He began flipping through the pages of a spell book he brought with him trying to decided which spells he should have Arthur work on first.

Arthur crunched into a potato with the side of his teeth. As he chomped on the food the boy leveled him with a glare. He was convinced Alfred set him up sometimes. Of course dinner is ghastly with raw potatoes. At least he cleaned them. 

They ate in silence. Arthur, who was quiet by nature and circumstance, would have enjoyed it if wasn't because Alfred was distracted with reading. Avoiding him.

Reading reading reading. Work work work. Alfred was likely bookmarking Arthur's next lesson. Their relationship barely crossed the line of student-teacher. But Arthur wanted more. His efforts to express his wholehearted feelings, like their crest, were without fail carelessly rebuffed. 

Time and again Arthur reached out to the dragon, but Alfred never met him halfway. After all these years the dragon barely spoke of himself. He avoided the subject entirely, refusing to speak of his years in captivity or his childhood before it. Even though, after terrible nightmares, Alfred allowed Arthur to fetch him water and fix his blankets, Arthur got nothing in return. 

Why? Arthur deserved to know what the heck was going on! Seeing as he was dedicating years of his life towards releasing Alfred from his binds. It was just like Alfred's feelings for Arthur; repressed and ignored. 

Worked up by his intro predictions Arthur pushed the plate of potatoes away. He only ate his fish.

Alfred silently ate as he perused the book warming the potato with magic heat generated from his hand. Though he said Arthur should work on more transformation spells, such spells would do little to help release him from his collar. He had begun perusing over binding spells wondering how well a twelve year old could manage with such advanced spell work. He heaved a sigh glancing up at Arthur who was pointedly refusing to eat his vegetables.

“You know if you don’t eat your vegetables you’ll likely stay short forever.” Alfred commented as he turned the book to face Arthur. “What kind of spell is this?”

"I'm not short!" Arthur squawked, finding it more important to defend his appearance than his knowledge. With a fork and scornful scowl the boy stabbed the air between them, threatening to spear the book. Alfred hastily pulled it away. "Not now." A put-upon sigh. "Why don't we take a break? I'm rather knackered."

Alfred stared at Arthur for a moment his annoyance clear on his face. “You’re tired? Well then I do apologize for over working you. Clearly though you feel that your life has been quite easy if you feel like you can afford to take breaks.” Alfred tossed the scraps of his fish into the small fire that had been used to cook their food.

“If you want to take a break then be prepared to work twice as hard tomorrow.” Alfred closed the book with a loud thud leaving it on the table as he stood. “Enjoy your day off then; I’ll be back later tonight.”

Arthur wouldn't cry. He wouldn't. He refused to let him win. The boy sat, rooted to his chair, clenching his hands and eyes waiting for the moment of weakness to pass. Alfred's outburst was nothing, it didn't bother him; Arthur usually yelled right back, sometimes following him around while doing so. 

Arthur suspected it he still felt raw about the stupid crest. The secret fears he hid from himself were haunting him. /Did the dragon love him? Do dragons even feel love? Once Alfred's pendant was dispelled...would Alfred leave?/ 

The boy slammed the crest with his open palm and jumped up. A shaky hand cleared the messy tears from his puffy face. He had enough. He wanted to help Alfred, /of course/ he did, but changes had to be made. 

"Alfred!!" Arthur yelled carelessly into the air as he ran into the trees after the dragon.

Alfred could hear Arthur running after him with how loud the boy was calling his name, but pointedly ignored him even going so far as to walk faster in an attempt to avoid a confrontation he wasn’t in the mood for. The only thing that caused him to stop was Arthur's body slamming into his forcing Alfred to momentarily struggle to maintain his balance. Alfred forced Arthur off of him turning on the boy with the same angry fire in his eyes as when they first met. “What do you want boy?” he snapped at Arthur.

Arthur stumbled backwards knocking the heel of his foot on the roots and tumbling in a heap on the forest floor. His pride was hurt more than anything. That and Alfred's lack of sympathy for Arthur's crying eyes. He quickly scrambled up. Standing on his tip toes in a poor attempt to gain height, the boy puffed up his chest and stared straight up.

"I am not beneath you! Humans are not beneath dragons! Once we co-existed peacefully. Dragons may be in power now, but I will ways be your equal." He pushed Alfred; he didn't budge. "I...I won't stand for this any longer! Tell me how you feel about me, truly!"

“You are nothing but a child. You want to be treated like my equal then prove yourself to be an equal. If you think studying harder or learning quickly will earn my affection then you are wrong, you are simply fulfilling your side of our bargain. We both have something to gain from one another that is all.” Alfred’s gaze was stern as he spoke reprimanding Arthur for his childish idealism. “Now unless you have something else to say I am done here.”

"Wh-wha..." Arthur opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was beyond words. Alfred was abrasive and sometimes hurtful, but he never knew the dragon to be cruel. 

Standing before the dragon he loved with his entire heart, Arthur never felt so alone. A great emptiness swallowed his heart whole. His spirit sank into the earth. 

"What about...what about..." Arthur shrunk into himself covering his eyes. What about carrying him to bed? Or holding him while he cried? Or the pats on the head when Arthur did a good job? They were real. Arthur accepted the bad things, too. He knew those better than the kindness, but that only proved his real feelings.

"What /do/ I get out of this, Alfred?!" Arthur screamed at him. "What is this exchange?! What in the world do I get out of studying day in and day out helping /you/? All while cooking, cleaning, and picking up after you?! You may be a dragon but you're as good as a crippled man with an entitlement issue!"

Alfred grabbed Arthur by the front of his shirt and slammed the boy against a tree. Pure rage painted over his features as he screamed at Arthur, “You think I chose to be like this?! You think I wanted this life for myself?! Having to grovel at the feet of a child hoping one day you’ll be strong enough to take the god forsaken collar off my fucking neck! I would much rather be home with my family high up in the mountains where no human could get anywhere near me, but I can’t go home not until this collar is gone. So don’t you for one second think that I am going to stay here surrounded by my tormentors just because some poor boy lost his family.” 

"Monster!" He had to hold his weight on Alfred's arm to prevent choking. Arthur tried to kick out but he couldn't reach Alfred's chest. 

"/ Ofaal vau zey!!/" the power behind dragon tongue reeled Alfred flat on his back. Arthur caught himself against the tree trunk. Before Alfred couldn't get up the boy shouted again: "/ Fey/" Alfred was paralyzed in place.

Arthur was still sobbing as he approached Alfred on shaky feet. His fists were clenched, tears hot on his burning face. 

"I loved you for years, Alfred! You knew I loved you. How could I not? You saved me from a lonely life in isolation. I used to think, is there anyone in the world who needs me? Who would care if I lived or died? Then you came along and you made me feel...special. 

"But I'm nothing special, am I?! Am I, Alfred?!" Even through the cloudy tears the look he gave Alfred was poison. 

"If I can't be happy, then neither can you!"

Arthur threw his hands out at. Between his splayed fingers the soft, effervescent rays of sunlight peeked through. In the center an emerald iris, typical of Arthur's spells, flourished and grew like a flower, pulsing in cadence with Arthur's fast heartbeat. 

He pointed it straight at Alfred. "You asked if I could cast that spell. Well, I can!!" 

He blasted it straight at Alfred. The same blinding light rendered them blind. It was when the spell cleared that the effects of Arthur's spell was revealed.

When the smoke cleared the first thing Alfred noticed was that he couldn’t hold his balance at all. The next he realized there were wings on his back, and for a moment he grew excited until he looked over at Arthur and realized the boy now towered over him. Alfred glanced down at himself and where he expected to see a hand or a claw was a furry paw. The look of venom on his face was lessened by his rabbit form.

Alfred tried to lung at Arthur if only to bite him for the insult, but only succeeded in falling over. Luckily enough his magic still worked in his furry form and he instead spit flames at Arthur that were as dangerous as a spark. Unluckily his collar was still in place and began to tighten around his neck as Alfred’s attempts to voice his anger through magic grew more intense until he was gasping for even a single breath.

Wearing a contrite frown Arthur stared down at the dragon--now a scaly-winged rabbit. "Don't overexert yourself. You probably can't speak." Proving his point all Alfred could do was squeak his horror and fury. A real smile framed Arthur's face. He crouched down at eye-level with Alfred. "You're rather adorable like that. Travel sized." He would have held out his hand for Alfred to hop on if he wasn't positive the dragon would gnaw on it. 

Though Alfred may not be able to speak the boy knew how to communicate with animals. "No, I will not change you back." He stuck out his tongue. "You will just have to make do with your condition now. It's your fault, you know." With Alfred this small and this cute Arthur just couldn't bring out the anger in his voice. Alfred was just...too cute.

Alfred growled and thumped angrily before he began to hop away. Well attempted to hop away anyway, he fell on his face multiple times before even deciding he may as well try his wings only for him to barely be able to get his front paw off the ground for all his efforts. Alfred cried out frustrated at his predicament and partially regretting teaching Arthur transformation. 

The boy was proving to be no better than his previous captors thinking he could control Alfred taking away his freedoms. Removing the collar now seemed to be more of a hassle than what it was worth. Alfred glanced back at Arthur pain and betrayal clear in his gaze. Humans could not be trusted he knew that and yet he had started to trust Arthur to help him rather than hurt him.

"Don't give me that look." Arthur frowned petulantly. Alfred had no right to own any feelings implicating Arthur as the bad guy. It was Alfred's turn to be taught a lesson. If Alfred didn't love him he would /make/ Alfred love him. First he had to learn how to appreciate the boy. What better way to go about it than make him completely dependent on him? 

As Alfred scampered away Arthur shook his head and sighed knowingly. He'd be back. Maybe with another missing arm, but he would come back.

Alfred continually fell as he ran away from Arthur, but it didn’t stop him from trying to get away if he was forced to live like this then he would find some way to do it himself. He didn’t need some boy to try and turn him into a plaything. Once Alfred felt as though he was a safe enough distance away from Arthur he hid under a bush worried that the boy would try and come after him. 

He lived and hid like that for months avoiding Arthur altogether out of both fear and stubborn pride. He refused to go back and grovel for help.

Life without Alfred was lonely. Arthur knew it was only a matter of time, but waiting for Alfred's return didn't make the time pass any sooner. Since Alfred's rebellious getaway Arthur didn't change much about his daily life. He never stopped studying or practicing the art. Alfred had awoken Arthur's thirst for knowledge and there was no end to the boy's curiosity. 

Arthur liked to study by the brook, and so he went there whenever he liked. He gave himself one half day for leisure, which he usually spent playing with the faeries. He enjoyed these small freedoms, and he didn't feel very guilty about abandoning his studies so long as he worked that much harder.

Eating alone was the hardest. It was their special time together. At least to Arthur. As the boy reflected back on the years living with Alfred he realized how wrong he was about so many things. Arthur was just a lonely boy who wanted a friend so much he invented one in Alfred. Arthur was afraid of going into the village because they might know who he is and try to kill him. Alfred was his unexpected, serendipitous chance at being normal. 

All the same Arthur loved him. He wanted Alfred to love him, too. If there was any way to start over or reconcile he would do it, but the boy knew it wasn't possible the way things were before. 

He just had to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not all is peaceful in their little world. Sorry I’m really slow with the updates life is pretty busy for me nowadays.  
> Dragon speak roughly translates out to:
> 
> Ofaal vau zey! – Get off me!
> 
> Fey – Stay


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred had learned to adapt quite well to his new form rather than struggling to get around he had become used to hobbling on three legs. Eating grass and leaves had become rather bland but it seemed to be the only things his new form could stomach aside from the occasional berries he would sometimes find in the forest. 

He had been hopping around looking for something more interesting than grass to eat when he noticed a berry bush. Seeing the blue berries was an exciting thing to him as it meant on less bland meal. Alfred hopped over to the bush as quickly as possible only when it was too late did he notice something was wrong. 

A trigger was activated which caused netting to shoot up and catch him holding him high up in a tree. He tried to squirm loose but that only seemed to tangle himself further. His heart was beating a mile a minute knowing that the trap either belonged to Arthur or some stranger and he wasn’t sure which possibility made him more nervous. Until someone arrived he had no choice but to stay stuck in the netting.

Arthur conjured up many narratives of their reunion. Arthur imagined waking up one morning with Alfred tucked inside his arms, tickling his nose with his fur. He imagined sitting by the brook one morning and Alfred hopping up behind him, holding a flower between his teeth as a peace offering. He even imagined Alfred coming to him as a grown man again, having Arthur's enchantment dispelled but still wanting to be by him. 

Needless to say, Arthur's daydreams were nothing close to finding Alfred trapped and hanging in a hunter's net, suspended high in the trees. Arthur was searching in the forest for something sweet for lunch when he stopped. He looked up at the little animal swinging to and fro as it struggled in its confinements.

Arthur immediately knew it was Alfred. The missing arm and wings were a hint, but he could sense the dragon's great presence within his furry frame. Arthur gaped, mouth open.

They stared at each other, one in horror and the other in shy awkwardness.

Alfred had heard footsteps come closer to him he glanced over to get a glimpse of the person approaching him and to his joy and dismay Arthur stood there gawking at him. Alfred glared at Arthur for a moment before he started wiggling around in the net again. “/Well what are you waiting for? Get me out of here!/” The dragon tried to communicate to the young blonde.

"Alfred!" Arthur's eyes popped out, mouth unhinged and agape. He dropped the basket and covered the few feet it took to stand under the swinging net. But he didn't free him as the bunny requested. The boy's lips quivered, at first pressing in a line to stave it off, then launching into a full-scale bellow of laughter. 

"Alfred! My goodness how did this happen?!" Arthur pinched his eyes shut as he laughed in mirth. He held his arms around his stomach, almost teetering off balance from the force of it.

“/Fuck you! This is your fault!/” Alfred snapped as he began squirming more only succeeding in tangling his leg painfully in the netting. He yelped as it pulled painfully, his lip quiver as he tried to force back tears of pain. A few moments later Alfred asked much more subdued, “/Just get me out of here so I can leave./”

Arthur shook his head. "I don't take orders from you anymore." The boy crossed his arms as he cranked his head up at the bunny. "We need to talk." Alfred's entrapment was working in Arthur's favor. They were going to talk no matter what Alfred wanted.

“/Why would I talk to you?/” Alfred glared at Arthur growling slightly under his breath even trapped in the net Alfred refused to submit. He refused to fall prey to humans again, they were not to be trusted.

"You’re a trapper's next breakfast, if you want one reason," Arthur shot back tartly, leaning on one leg impatiently. "Reason number two and three: only I can understand you, and I'm still the only one who can unbind you from the spell. Are you truly going to run away because you are too proud to accept help?"

“/The spell only lasts for as long as the mage is alive. Our life spans are quite different. As for the trapper…/” Alfred blew a puff of fire at the ropes singing one after another until the ropes gave out leaving Alfred miserably hanging by his hurting leg. He struggled to get up enough to burn the rope even as his collar began choking him. Alfred panicked and struggled more on succeeding in straining his leg more.

Arthur clenched his hands into his crossed arms, restraining himself from leaping to the rescue. No, he had to be patient. Arthur said his piece; it was Alfred's turn to take the next step. So the boy watched his former mentor, once a great dragon transformed into a human and now into a rabbit, dangle in the air as he both strangled himself and twisted his leg.

Alfred continued to struggle until finally the collar tightened enough to cause him to pass out his body hanging limp by his leg. After a few seconds the collar loosened up enough to allow breath to enter the dragon’s body again, but left him in a dazed state.

A guilty wave of relief released the air pent up in his lungs. He didn't enjoy Alfred passed out hanging from one of his three limbs, but now the stalemate's ended and they could get back home. 

Arthur lifted a single finger and pointed it at the rope. It snapped like a thread. Arthur caught Alfred's furry form in his green woodland cape. Tucking the dragon into the folds to keep out the fall chill Arthur treaded back to the cottage.

Alfred came around more as they neared to cottage; he squirmed slightly, but didn’t fight back as violently as he could. When Arthur brought him inside Alfred couldn’t help the way his body relaxed at the warmth in the cottage. It had been so long since he had been comfortably warm, he could practically feel his body melting into Arthur's arms. 

The comfort of the warm cottage and the tension draining from his body reminded Alfred of how hungry he was. His stomach growled loudly protesting the lack of food within it. Alfred looked up at Arthur half-heartedly glaring at him, “/Don’t say a word./”

"Mhm," Arthur agreed blithely as he gently set Alfred by the fire, mindful of his twisted leg. Using a poker to nudge the ashy wood back Arthur rekindled the fire with a zap. Stripping the bed of its blanket he set up a comfortable nest around the bunny. Then he went to work fixing the bunny a cup of hot, weak tea.

Arthur placed the tea in a saucer and set it next to Alfred. Then he kneeled down next to him. "Are you going to let me look at your leg?"

Alfred sleepily stared at Arthur his tired brain trying to decide if that was a good idea. The door to the cottage was shut and it wasn’t like he’d be able to jump away with his leg injured. He gave his answer by silently drinking from his saucer choosing the route of less conflict even though he still couldn’t bring himself to trust Arthur.

Arthur expected Alfred's brooding silence was the best answer he was going to get. Slowly and gently, so that Alfred's wary gaze could track his fingers, Arthur lifted the bunny's hind leg. "Tell me when it hurts," the boy said as he carefully extended it out. He bent the knee, and when the bunny jerked and snatched it away Arthur hummed. "It's a sprain, but not broken. The rope burns don't help." A ring of fur was rubbed away where Alfred fruitlessly struggled against the ropes. Arthur tapped the abrasions gently with a salve.

Alfred bit back whimpers as Arthur's fingers lighted over his wounds, the leg hurt but it wasn’t the worst thing he had experienced. When the boy was finished Alfred burrowed himself under the blankets Arthur had provided, only his nose stuck out. He began to doze with one eye open not allowing himself to fully succumb to sleep.

Arthur let him be. Alfred needed time and space--and sleep. The poor thing looked harrowed and worn thin. 

The boy busied himself around the cottage. He fixed himself something simple, having skipping his mid-meal. The plants were watered and the floors swept. Every once in a while Arthur peeked as close as he dared into the blanket cave Alfred burrowed inside.

Alfred would wake and silently watch Arthur anytime the boy came near him. He tried to ignore the rumbling of his stomach for as long as possible, but eventually his hunger got the better of him. As quietly as possible Alfred shuffled out of the blankets, when he tried to take a few steps towards the kitchen a sharp pain shot through his leg. He tried to avoid stepping on it but with only three limbs and his left leg injured it was a tad difficult. After trying and failing multiple times to use just his right side Alfred gave up and laid on the floor waiting for Arthur to come around and pick him up.

Arthur was captured in the words of his book and failed to take notice of his reunited friend's going-ons. It wasn't until Arthur moved to stir the boiling pot of soup that he realized his foot was mere inches from planting itself on Alfred's fragile skull. He glimpsed the dirty fur literally underfoot and quickly tripped backwards on his rear. 

"Alfred! I could have crushed you!" The boy clutched his tunic over his heart. "You would truly let me step on you because you are too prideful to ask?!"

Alfred huffed and looked away refusing to answer Arthur's question, but his silence was answer enough. It wasn’t his fault that he was small enough to be crush by a mere foot. He was even more sullen than usual now that he couldn’t even manage to walk on his own, rather he would need the very boy who cursed him to get around. Any creature would find it miserable to be placed in such a position. As a dragon it was not in Alfred’s nature to allow others to care for him especially not a human, the very species that forced Alfred into servitude and cut off his arm.

Gentle hands scooped underneath the bunny and picked him up by the stomach and ribs. He laid Alfred on the table (and out of the walkway). As he sat him down he felt the little hunger rumblings. "It's almost ready, don't worry." 

Arthur indulged himself in something he always wanted to do. He scratched Alfred behind the ear, rubbing with a finger pad and stroking down his back in smooth strokes.

Alfred’s floppy ears pressed back against his head as he glared at Arthur. “/I’m not a pet./” He pushed his way closer to the center of the table and away from Arthur's hand thoroughly unhappy with being treated like some wild rabbit picked up to be a pet. Current appearance or not he was a dragon and deserved to be treated as such; if it wasn’t for the godforsaken collar around his neck he could easily char Arthur to the bone.

"I did it to your hair when you slept, you realize," Arthur said as the rabbit fumbled out of reach. "Such lovely hair, like spun gold made from sunlight." The boy set his chin in his hands, watching. "Do your scales shine golden?"

“/I don’t remember. The last time I saw myself like that was hundreds of years ago./” Alfred glanced away a he resettled himself on the table. He couldn’t bring himself to be mad about the boy’s insensitive question; Alfred hadn’t ever spoken about his past after all.

Arthur was quiet, ladling a portion of soup into Alfred's saucer. He severed Alfred first like always, only sitting down when everything was set in order. 

He sent a quick prayer up to his mother before taking his spoon. "I think your scales are golden, or some precious metal. Perhaps they change color in the light, as some dragons do." Arthur sighed, happy in his daydream. "Blue? Maybe they shimmer in the sun." Smiling to himself the boy took a sip.

Alfred stared down at the red liquid sniffing it cautiously before glancing over at Arthur. “/Are you truly going to force me to eat like an animal? I do have a hand. Simply change me back and I can use it./”

Arthur hummed serenely, entirely unbothered by Alfred's furry wrath. Once it might have been scary. Now it was just cute. "You never taught me dis-transmutation spells." He rested his cheek in his hand, simply watching. "You can't afford to be picky now."

“/Don’t give me that crap. I know you were reading ahead in the spell book./” Alfred growled thumping unhappily. “/Hurry up and change me back you brat./”

Arthur pressed his lips white, determined not to laugh. "Later. Right now, just eat supper." In truth the boy had no intentions of unbinding Alfred. Not until they had a heart to heart. Alfred hurt him very deeply, but the boy never wavered in his feelings for him. Since Alfred ran away, the sun never passed the sky without the boy thinking of the smile that gifted Arthur with its warmth.

“/I would rather starve./” Alfred bit back angrily turning away from the food even as his stomach growled demanding nutrients. He refused to do something so undignifying as eat soup like an animal. If they boy wanted to play that game then Alfred could as well and Alfred doubted the boy would actually let him starve to death, he was much too sympathetic for that.

"In what manner have you been eating before? Where is your fork and knife?" Arthur was losing patience. "I hate when you're like this. Your pride is simply unbearable." The boy folded his arms and turned his head stubbornly. "You never compromise. Everything must bend to your will. Do you feel anything at all?" Arthur blinked back tears.

“/Anger for the hundreds of years I spent in chains forced to serve your kind. Pain from having my limbs removed for sport. Betrayal for having trusted humans to not attack my kind. I have little patience for your desire to compromise when you a merely a human child. Perhaps I would be more willing to listen and have patience with you if you were older and less prone to childish tantrums./” Alfred’s words were harsh, but they needed to be said. 

Often Alfred wish he would have come across Arthur when the boy was a young adult as he would be far easier to deal with rather than a child so desperate for love and attention he thought he was in love with Alfred. Any creature with even a hint of morals could see how sick such a relationship would be Alfred was 373 and Arthur was 12. Even beyond the boy’s age Alfred would not be able to bring himself to trust humans ever again let alone someone of the Kirkland blood line. He needed Arthur's help to remove the collar but after that he would leave. He had no desire to coddle the boy with sweet lies.

"Coming from you, the Yun’lein dragon," Arthur frowned. It may not be Alfred's fault for his family betraying the Kirkland line, but he was accountable for upholding the reputation in their name. "It's not my fault you were held captive, and it wasn't your fault the Yun’lein dragons betrayed my family. But it is our duty to protect one another. Maybe, one day, we can rise to greatness once more."

“/DO NOT SPEAK OF THINGS YOU DON’T KNOW CHILD!/” Alfred bellowed. “/You may have been raised on lies but it is your fault for not seeking out the truth! My family did little more than retaliate against yours who had betrayed us first! I would rather this collar kill me before helping you recreate your evil clan!/”

"You betrayed us first! You refused to come to our aid when the rebels attacked!" Arthur bolted to his feet knocking his chair backwards. For the first time his height was at an advantage, "It's in the official accounts! When the Kirkland clan called the Yun’lein clan to aid they did not come." He slammed his fist on the table. "And now look at us. I am the last in the line, forced to live in seclusion because the rebels are still after us. They are afraid that we will forge a new alliance with you."

“/And you would side with the words of dead men over what I have seen with my own eyes. /Your/ family is the reason I was forced to live in chains! /Your/ family were the ones to rip me from my home and use me to intimidate the rebels. It was only a matter of time before they received what was coming to them! Why would my family help those who harmed us first?/” Alfred’s hackles rose and if it wasn’t for his injured leg he would have hopped out the window and far away from the boy before him.

"Why have I not heard this before?! You never said a word!" Arthur was besides himself. How could Alfred implicate his family and fault them for the lost war? Worse, saying they used Alfred as a pawn, leading to Yun’lein's betrayal. Yet, something cold in his heart would not yield to Arthur's fierce denial. Arthur could not deny the possibility. 

Arthur did not know his ancestors. After hundreds of years of lineage all he knew was from written accounts by the Kirkland's victors. From what he learned they were not good people. The tyranny of the king led to a civilian uprising. Even their military turned against them. Resurrecting the blood covenant with the Yun’lein clan was their last hope of thwarting the rebels, but even they abandoned them. 

"Alfred," Arthur began, swallowing hard. "Tell me what happened. Tell me everything."

Alfred was still pissed and half wanted to run out on the boy again, but Arthur was right Alfred never did divulge about his past. He huffed an irritated sigh, “/Turn me back first./” Alfred rolled his eyes at Arthur's reluctant face, “/I promise I won’t run off./”

Arthur's face soured into a pout. "But you're so cute like this. Before I turn you back, may I pet your fur?" His hand was inches from stroking that soft but matted fur when Alfred wrinkled his bunny nose and snapped his jaws. The boy quickly took his fingers back. "Have it your way, then. You /always/ do," the boy groused under his breath as he flipped open the enchantment tome. 

Alfred was returned to his human form. Arthur hoped Alfred's arm would regenerate in the transformation, but it seemed the enchantment's hold went beyond restricting his true dragon form.

Alfred fell off the table as he returned to his human form, glaring at Arthur he commented, “You could have at least got me off the table first.” He stood slowly wincing as his leg was still painful, “Grab me a bowl of soup before we start I’m famished.” Alfred practically collapsed in his chair his body positively aching from finally being transformed back after being in a bunny form for such a long time.

Arthur's pupils blew wide in horror. Alfred was naked. Color exploded from the boy's cheeks and turned his whole face red. "P-p-put some--make yourself decent first!" He nearly screeched as he dove for the small dresser and blindly chucked a pile of clothes at the dragon's face.

Alfred pulled a shirt off his head as Arthur ran out of clothes to barrage him with, “It hurts too much to stand and besides it’s not like my physical form looks any different than yours.” Even as he said that Alfred pulled the night gown Arthur had made for him, as a present last year, over his head figuring at least he’d be covered and wouldn’t have to stand.

"It's not the same!" The boy wailed with his burning hands shading his beet-red face. His back was turned, waiting for Alfred to dress, and he refused to look until Alfred assured him it was safe. 

When he turned the boy blushed seeing Alfred had chosen the gown he made. He stood there, feet shifting awkwardly until he remembered Alfred's dinner. But when he took a new bowl from the shelf and walked to the cooking pot, he stopped. 

He placed the empty bowl in front of Alfred. "You can get it. It's not far."

Alfred’s expression deadpanned, “I could barely get myself into this chair and you want me to hobble over on a sprained leg and try to take hot liquid out of a boiling pot all with one hand…” Alfred continued staring at Arthur wondering if the boy had momentarily become blind and forgot Alfred wasn’t capable of completing a task that required two hands.

Arthur shook his head. "Remember when I burned my hands on the inferno spell? I still cooked and cleaned and did everything." He wasn't going to budge on the issue. He wouldn't let Alfred use his disability as an excuse to pass over paltry tasks. "It might be more difficult," Arthur reasoned with a pang of sympathy. He didn't like to think of the dragon suffering. "But, it can be done."

“I see,” Alfred stared at the boy a moment longer before rolling his eyes and simply grabbing a piece of fruit out of the basket on the table. “Well then when you lose an arm one day you can go ahead and show me how easy it is to live like this. It will be very enlightening.” He slowly savored the fruit enjoying being able to finally eat with his hand again.

Arthur pinched his eyebrows together and dropped his eyes to his hands lying empty on his lap. It was possible to ladle soup into a bowl with just one hand! Not as convenient as it would be with two, but possible nonetheless. 

"I did nothing to merit this treatment!" Arthur blurted out, hands twisting into his tunic. "Why must you be so heartless towards me? One night you appear collapsed against my door bleeding, and ever since then I've worked endlessly to restore you to your true form. More than that, I do almost all the labor. There is no end to your criticism. I don't learn fast enough, I can't cook well. You never compliment or praise me. You blame me for what happened to you!" Arthur angrily dashed away his tears. "And once you are free you're going to leave me? I can't go on like this." The boy hiccupped, swallowing hard. "This isn't fair. I love you, Alfred. After all I've done you cannot return my love? What will it take?"

“You are a child Arthur. You know nothing of the love you speak. What you hold for me is affection, you feel comforted by another’s presence rather than the emptiness left behind by your mother.” Alfred sighed tiredly before reaching over and ruffling the boy’s hair. “Just because I cannot return your feelings, does not mean I’m not fond of you. It’s hard to keep nothing but bitterness in my heart after watching you grow. I may be quick to snap and push you to your limits, but it won't just benefit me in the end. I'm teaching you how you can manage to survive in this world.”

"You're wrong!" It broke Arthur's heart to have his feelings dismissed by the one he held them for. He loved Alfred, truly. He may be young, but he knew what love was. "I thought after I freed you we'd stay together.”

“I am a dragon, Arthur. I belong with my people not holed up in this cottage until you finally pass on.” Alfred knew they weren’t going to get anywhere with this topic running in circles like it was. “Perhaps I will occasionally come back and visit at the very least.”

"I cannot come with you?" Arthur was pathetic. He knew it. His desperation reduced him to begging. 

When Alfred denied him again Arthur buried his face in his hands and sobbed in earnest. He was half-tempted to change Alfred back to ensure that he will never leave, but Arthur wanted Alfred to stay of his own volition. 

"Just leave!" He wailed. "It's not /fair/! You take and take and don't /give/." What was he going to do? Willfully take one step closer everyday to losing Alfred? And then what? Wait for the spare pockets of time Alfred would deign to spare for him? 

Why did he love Alfred? Not only did the dragon not love him, he didn't care about what would happen to him. 

He never felt so lonely in his life, sitting here with Alfred.

Alfred shifted uncomfortably not liking the way the boy made him feel guilty about using him to get rid of the collar. He had been honest from the start he just wanted to be free; he had never expected Arthur to develop feelings for him. It made everything more complicated.

He opened and closed his mouth wanting to stop the boy’s wailing, but also not wanting to lie about the future either. “Why do you worry about things like this now? You still have a good eight or ten more years before you will be able to remove the collar. I will watch over you during that time, so stop worrying about the future and cherish the present.”

After an uncomfortably long time the boy's cries mellowed down to gasping hiccups and whimpers. The assurance did little to comfort, but burden the boy with agonized resignation that his situation was hopeless and there was nothing he could do. 

Hours later found them keeping a sullen distance from each other. Alfred had gone out for a walk and Arthur stayed inside. The boy watched Alfred leave from the window. The last of his tears were squeezed out of him. There was nothing left. 

Arthur went to the mantelpiece above the cooling fireplace. He took a folded sheaf of paper carefully opened it. On the rough parchment was their shared crest, drawn with quill and carbon pigment. 

Since last time Arthur labored at redesigning the symbol of their unity. Now the dragon was looming over the frame of the Kirkland crest like a beastly serpent, poised to attack or protect, while the unicorn and lion were captured inside, subdued and motionless. 

Arthur ripped the crest right down the middle, separating the unicorn and lion while splitting the dragon in half. The boy tore it up into long strips and then again sideways. Little squares of parchment was all that was left. He tossed them into the fire like confetti. 

Arthur watched with bleary eyes the squares curl at the edges and turn to ash. He watched for a long time until the light stung his eyes. 

With a tired sigh the boy stood and walked back to the window, looking out. He crossed his arms, pressing his forehead to the glass. 

It will be hard, and sad, but Arthur will pull through. That was human nature. The most unbearable things were, indeed, bearable. 

Arthur wondered what time waiting for the inevitable will make of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry these chapters take so long to get out my life is quite busy. I’ll try to be a little quicker. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story so far! Until next chapter then…


	5. Chapter 5

The years flew by quickly for Alfred it was as if he had blinked and Arthur had become a young man. Where the boy he once knew was now stood a twenty year old young man, skilled in magic much beyond his years thanks to his magical teacher. Gone were the days in which Arthur would cling to his side, sarcasm and distance replacing love and affection. Somewhere in his heart he missed the sweet innocence of the younger Arthur, but he appreciated the understanding the mage now held for their situation. 

It was a day much like any other Alfred came in from checking the traps to find Arthur studying ancient text. Neither took much notice of each other, other than a brief flicker of Arthur's eyes towards and a hum of hello from Alfred. 

The dragon placed some mushrooms and berries on the counter having been unsuccessful in capturing any rabbits for their meal. The traps had been bare for a few days now; one had even looked as though someone had tried to reset it after having been set off. It was strange but Alfred didn’t really pay much attention to it, years back he had Arthur place wards around their premises they were recharged every few months. 

“Traps were empty again today.” Alfred finally voiced breaking the silence between the two. “I might go check on them again in the afternoon to see if I need to move them.”

Arthur sighed into his book, pages fluttering. He licked a finger and turned a page. "You haven't caught anything for a week," he admonished dourly. Jade eyes followed the blunt script. Years of studying the intricate and perplexing language of the western dragons paid off; Arthur could read as fluently as Alfred, but he had yet to master the intonation and pronunciation that gave the language its power.

"Just clean the plants. I'm almost finished with this..." Arthur scribbled something in his notes without lifting his eyes from the script.

Alfred hummed in acknowledgement at Arthur's order and began cleaning the berries and mushrooms off so they could eat. The task was tiring and took Alfred a long time with his one arm it was completed in silence other than the quiet scratched of Arthur's pen against paper. There was little time for small talk between them nowadays. 

When he finished Alfred placed a plate near Arthur careful to not impede upon his work. He then grabbed his own plate and sat across from him at the table. “What are you studying now?”

Arthur finished the sentence and set the quill down before answering. "Blood magick," Arthur popped a mushroom into his mouth and chewed.

Alfred hummed thoughtfully as he chewed on some berries, he didn’t let it show but the very idea of blood magic was enough to make his pulse quicken. It was blood magic that bound the collar to him and in order for Arthur to remove it he would need at least a basic understanding of the subject. “Read anything interesting?”

"Yes." Forest green eyes cut to sky blue. "The Kirkland’s founded blood magick." He snapped a page forward. "Why didn't you tell me this? Blood magick is the strongest magick in the living realm, but you never thought to teach it to me until now? Why keep it from me?" Cheeks flushing with feeling he went on. "If you think it is because I am not advanced enough, you can sit on a tack."

“Blood magic bound this collar to me; I’m not exactly fond of it.” Alfred answered back not wanting to create an argument so early in the morning. “I suppose it is time to start teaching you the basics of it though. Any questions on what you’ve read thus far?”

Arthur ignored him. "If blood magick bound the collar--with Kirkland blood, I gather-- why did you not teach me the craft from the beginning? Why wait ten years?" Arthur was mystified. Alfred would never have freely spent another minute on a Kirkland, nor any human for that matter. It's what the dragon has been saying for years. Arthur understood all too well that the necessity of his presence was its own beast of burden on Alfred. "You could have done it when I was a harmless and stupid little boy." The man shook his head and returned to his studies. "What if I use it against you? Perhaps I may choose to use my blood to bind you to me." Arthur would never do it, but he wanted to get to the bottom of Alfred's reasoning.

“If done incorrectly blood magic can be fatal. I thought you’d appreciate not dying at a young age.” Alfred shrugged not going into details too much as it would require him to relive memories he’d rather forget. “As for binding you’re too soft hearted for that. You wouldn’t hold me here against my will.”

Arthur gave a noncommittal hum, stroking the downy feather across his chin. "Whomever it was, am I not stronger than your Kirkland spell caster?" Even to this day the dragon refused to talk about his captivity or his captors. All Arthur knew was that they were Kirklands. 

There was something much deeper that Alfred was hiding from him, but Arthur decided to drop it for now. "Well, tomorrow I begin with ice runes. Perhaps they will trap game better than your wooden cages."

“Rabbits aren’t as dumb as they look; I probably just need to move the traps around.” Alfred popped the last few berries on his plate into his mouth before getting up and depositing it in the kitchen area. “How about we work on some basic blood magic before lunch? After that I need to move the traps around.”

"You would know." Arthur smirked behind his cup before indulging in a sip. The fiasco of the rabbit incident was long past, and Arthur felt comfortable joking about it now. As humorous and silly as it was, for years it only served to surface the sad feelings of finally accepting Alfred's feelings, but Arthur liked to think he was over it now.

He also liked to joke about it because it still ticked Alfred off.

Alfred’s eye twitched in annoyance, that incident happened eight years ago. Why did Arthur insist on constantly bringing it up? “Oh shut up. Do you want to learn or not?” 

Oh, but Arthur wasn't done. "Do you ever feel guilty about eating your furry friends? Maybe that's why you come back empty-handed." There was a devilish shimmer in his eyes as he twisted the proverbial knife. The man hummed in amusement as Alfred sputtered indignantly. "Yes, I would like to. After I finish my tea."

Alfred grumbled at the way Arthur teased him as he headed to the door. “When you’re ready bring out Volume 34 of Dro Gah Ruhn and a knife.” Alfred paused a moment in thought, “You might want to bring some cloth to wrap your cuts too.” 

The dragon stepped outside to bask in the warm sun; it had been a pleasant spring rolling into a warmer summer. It was Alfred’s favorite time of year as he didn’t feel compelled to practically crawl into the fireplace at all times. He sat down on a sunny patch of grass as he closed his eyes mentally preparing himself for teaching Arthur blood magic.

Arthur wasn't far behind. The man found Alfred easily in the wide clearing of the forest where they ritually practiced. As he approached the dozing dragon he was reminded of the legendary creature Alfred was. The warm afternoon sun smiled down on Alfred, lighting up his figure in a hazy aureole. He could be mistaken for one of the fae with his cornflower hair buffed gold in the sunlight and serene, unblemished face tipped up to the sunrays. Unexpectedly, tears pricked at Arthur's eyes. He quickly blinked them back. 

Alfred was so beautiful, and it hurt that the beauty didn't reach his heart. Every now and then, and at the most unexpected times, the man's unrequited feelings bubbled to the surface and Arthur was tasked to remind himself they weren't meant to be. He was a man now; he didn't cry himself to sleep anymore and no longer made harmless love charms or prayers. 

Now he kept Alfred at a distance. His once boyish, shy affection became flippant sarcasm or dry remarks. If Alfred was late for supper Arthur started without him. And he never told Alfred he loved him, ever again.

Alfred lightly startled from his doze by the sound of a twig snapping, he looked up to see Arthur standing there looking at him. He blinked blearily as he realized it was only Arthur and not a threat, he stretched lazily, “Have I been out that long?” Alfred questioned knowing Arthur generally took his time drinking tea.

Arthur hummed noncommittally, dumping his satchel and book nearby. He then lay down next to Alfred, sharing the same patch of sunlight while keeping safe space between them. Arthur closed his eyes and sighed. The warmth from the sun felt lovely. Not too strong or too weak. 

"Funny how your body functions like a human's, but you're still cold-blooded. I forget sometimes," Arthur admitted eyes closed serenely.

“That’s the best part, you humans are so easily deceived by appearances all we dragons need to do it look like you and no one is the wiser. There are other advantages to this form though. For one, it’s a lot easier to fit inside a house when looking like this.” Alfred looked over to where Arthur lay, smiling at his own joke.

"Easier to fit into a fireplace during the colder months," Arthur commented unaware of having echoed Alfred's earlier musings.

Alfred hummed lightly in agreement, “It’s a good thing our skin is fireproof, otherwise that could be painful.” Alfred sat up slowly glancing around the clearing other than the woodland animals they were alone. “Let’s start with some blood magic. Any particular spell you’re interested in trying?”

"Blood runes should be far more powerful than elemental." Arthur stood and removed his cloak, folding it aside. Picking up the satchel the man walked farther into the clearing. He took out a ceremonial knife, one he enchanted never to lose its sharpness. 

"/Vos faad do dii sos buld kotin spaan wah miik zey tahriik wah daar wo tolaan aax wah zey. /" With the final booming syllable Arthur whipped the edge across his forearm. Hot blood bloomed from the wound and splattered to the fresh grass. As the Kirkland's life source tainted the earth the ancient tongue he spoke glowed white-hot in a ring around him. Interchanged with the blunt scrawl were archaic symbols of the darkest and most forbidden occult. 

It was blood magick, a school of spell casting the Kirkland clan created with the Yun’lein dragons long ago. It was a spell craft the Kirkland’s and Yun’lein alone could wield with absolute control. It was the culmination of years honed and perfected the craft, and fortunately preserved in tomes. No mage with the highest degree of skill could reach the potential a Kirkland could by birthright alone.

Alfred clapped as Arthur finished the spell the encantation spoken perfectly the flow of magic steady, but Alfred couldn’t just offer praises. How was Arthur supposed to become the best when he couldn’t improve. “Beautifully executed, except you don’t have to cut your arm open to perform the spell. It could become infected or you could lose too much blood in a fight, next time how about just cutting the pad of your thumb?”

"I like the theatrics," Arthur insisted, "but I will take that into consideration." Concentrating on the rune between the fingers of his splayed hand Arthur murmured the incantation backwards. 

The rune dimmed until it was no more.

Once the spell had dissipated Alfred walked over to Arthur to inspect the cut. He glanced at the gash and sighed wishing Arthur would take better care of himself. “I would urge you to seriously take my advice. Unlike dragons humans do not heal as quickly, this is going to take at least a month to heal.”

Arthur covered his arm with a scowl. He remained silent, flipping through the tome and thoroughly ignoring Alfred. "Stand back," he demanded as he raised his hand for another spell.

Alfred watched over Arthur as he practiced spell after spell, the strength of his birthright showing through. At the rate Arthur was picking up upon blood magic it would be perhaps a year until Alfred could finally get the collar off of him. 

One more year until he could be whole again. One more year until he could use magic. One more year until he could return home to his family.

Just one year.

As with all their lessons time passed by in the blink of an eye Arthur was exhausted from having used so much blood during practice as he was too stubborn to take Alfred’s advice. By the time they had Arthur's arm bandaged and began to head back to the cottage the time for mid-day meal had long passed. Still Alfred wanted to go check on the traps.

As they approached the door step Alfred told Arthur, “You should take a nap. Blood magic will drain you far quicker than normal spells. I’m going to check on the traps again and perhaps move them, I’ll be back in an hour or so.”

By the end of training the sky had darkened to a bruising purple, the sun long since reached its descent. Arthur was bone-weary and light-headed. His arm and hands stung from the blade's edge, the salve doing little to ebb the pain. The moment his head hit the pillow the man was asleep; he didn't even undress. As his thoughts faded to dreams he vaguely heard Alfred speak. Arthur grunted in acknowledgement, voice muffled in the pillow.

Though summer nights were far less biting than winter ones Alfred still put on a cloak to help keep his body temperature up. The traps were a fair distance away from their cottage and were unfortunately empty. The dragon soon began to undo the traps to move them to new areas where they would hopefully catch something more appetizing than mushrooms and berries.

Alfred barely noticed how dark the night sky was becoming as his vision was even better at night than during the day. He was almost finished resetting all of the traps when he heard a twig snap behind him. More often than not Alfred would ignore such a sound but it was far too close for Alfred to relax. His heart pounded a bit harder in his chest as he glanced around the forest there were no animals or creatures of any sort in sight. It was unsettling. 

He went back to setting the traps feeling more anxious as time went on. He couldn’t quite place it, but the fear was practically ingrained into him.

Another crack came from the forest and Alfred decided the rest of the traps could be set during the day. He turned to quickly head back to the cottage only to have his path blocked by a strange human.

“What the-” Alfred could barely get the words out of his mouth before the cloaked figure uttered a single command.

“/Laag/.”

The dragon collapsed to the ground suddenly exhausted, his eyes slid shut of their own accord. Alfred found he couldn’t fight the command and that scared him. It scared him because the only ones who could control him like that were of Kirkland blood.

"Alfred!!" Arthur woke up and couldn't breathe. A heavy vice was locked around his lungs, and for a few panicked seconds Arthur clawed at his chest and struggled under the terrifying weight. Then all at once he could breathe again; Arthur gasped for air like a dying man, followed by horrid coughing and wheezing. 

"Fuck...Alfred where are you?!" It was pitch black; Arthur squinted his eyes searching for the familiar shadow, but he already knew he wasn't here, safe with him. 

The nightmare was still ringing in his ears. It was a vision through the dragon's eyes. The figure of a man, cloaked in secrecy, stepped out of the bleeding shadows and stood before him in Alfred's path. The last moment of his dream was the last second of Alfred's wakefulness; the foul command of sleep in dragon tongue. 

It was too real to be a dream. It was stronger than any vision he had, including the portents of Alfred's first arrival. 

Arthur wasted no time snatching a dagger before sprinting outside. He didn't know it, but it was his bond to Alfred that guided his way.

When Alfred awoke he was pinned to the ground by a pair of strong men he could barely breathe let alone move with them sitting on him. The dragon tried to wiggle slightly to escape but found the attempt greeted with a sudden tightening of the collar. The men watched as Alfred choked and gasped for air some laughing, some watching the dragon warily.

Just before Alfred could black out the collar loosened, the dragon hungrily gulped in air his vision clearing enough to make out the face of the man walking up to him.

“You’ve been very bad pet. Did you think you could outrun us forever?” The red-headed man took a puff of his pipe blowing the smoke in the dragon’s face. “Perhaps our elders should have cut off a leg instead.”

Alfred tried to appear intimidating, but he was terrified of what these men would to do him now that they had captured him. He growled only to have the air choked out of him again.

“My, my, you’ve grown quite unruly in the time you’ve been away. What happened to that sweet docile pet we used to own?” The man patted Alfred’s cheek in a condescending manor to which Alfred could only weakly glare at as he continued to fight for air. “I know how about we see how long it takes before you beg for forgiveness. We could always start by removing your toes one by one, it’s not like you’ll need them much.”

Alfred’s eyes bulged as he felt one of the men remove one of his shoes he began to struggle harder against the men that held him down. The collar bit further into his neck and black flickered around the edges of his vision. Alfred’s body slowly grew numb being deprived of air until Alfred was barely hanging onto consciousness. The collar loosened slightly allowing Alfred to breathe easier.

“Stop please,” Alfred pleaded as he felt the blade touch his skin. “I’m sorry. I’ll behave, I swear it, please stop.”

“You know Alfred you’re terrible at lying.” Alfred cried out in pain as he felt the blade begin to slowly sink into his skin. 

Why was this happening again? He was almost free of these evil men. Why now?

~

A frost like that of Winter lay like a crystal veil over the forest floor. The chill pierced Arthur's skin and gnawed at his bones. The wind howled in Arthur's ears and flew back his cowl as the man dashed through the dense woodlands. When he came across the hunting traps and found them to be abandoned his greatest fear was confirmed. Arthur knew his dream wasn't wrong. Something happened to Alfred. 

"Where did he go?!" The man's face was stricken pale. The faeries flittering restlessly around him pointed in the direction of town. Arthur cursed. He avoided the townsfolk whenever he could and limited his contact to trading goods. The last time he checked his younger face was still posted on the innkeeper's wall. 

Arthur flipped the cowl back over his head, obscuring his face. "Take me to him." The faeries guided the way, and Arthur followed after.

~

Alfred’s human form quivered from pain and terror, his body lay instinctively passive knowing his captors would harm him less if he just obeyed. The floor he lay on was cold and hard the men that had pinned him to the ground now sat across from him watching knowing the dragon wouldn’t dare lift his finger against them. His foot burned where the Kirkland heir had removed two of his toes promising more pain if Alfred refused to comply with them. 

His only hope was Arthur and he wasn’t sure the man would even care to save him after all the trouble Alfred had put him through. It felt like hoping beyond hope for just one familiar face to rescue him before he would be forced to harm and kill again.

~

"In there...?" After running for what must have been miles without rest Arthur stopped seeing a dim light in the distance. 

A lantern was lit in the window of a small house. The captors had chosen to take Alfred into the abandoned mill miles outside of town. Upon closer inspection Arthur noticed a pair of men patrolling the area, presumably on the lookout for him. 

Well, that wasn't happening.

"Thank you," he whispered to his friends as they disappeared into the ether before his very eyes. Now it was his turn. 

Arthur carefully crouched in the bushes and waited in dead silence. Breathing a soft incantation the man subtly shifted the direction of the wind towards him. The conversation from inside carried out to him, but he couldn't parse out the words. All he could hear was the pleading in Alfred's voice. Was he in pain? A terrible lurch clutched his throat. 

It was all Arthur could do to resist charging forward in a breathing inferno of hellfire. He had to think this through. Arthur discerned that Alfred's captors were at least a half dozen strong. He had no way of knowing if they were mages, let alone their skill and prowess. 

"I should have thought this through..." Arthur stared at his only weapon, the ceremonial knife, the moonlight glinting off its silver edge. He shook his head. "No time for regrets. I have to save my Alfred." Clutching the knife's handle the young mage hastened for the cabin as quickly and silently as the shadows that hid him.

~

The men around him shuffled around whispering amongst themselves. “This should be interesting,” The Kirkland quietly muttered to himself waiting for something Alfred couldn’t quite understand. “I guess you’re little friend must like you quite a bit to have come all this way.”

Alfred glanced at the door his heart hammering in his chest. Was it Arthur? Had he come to save him? And yet Alfred couldn’t help but think the young mage an idiot for trying to rescue him from such people.

A muffled shout from outside alerted the men to attention. They shot to their feet, weapons and staffs drawn for combat. 

The door burst into a flurry of splinters. One of Kirkland's men was flown through the door and against the far wall. The sound of impact was sickening, and he was dead before he fell to the ground.

Another man stumbled inside. When he caught his footing the men saw his face: blond hair, green eyes. The Kirkland boy. They descending on him at once. 

The man screamed as the first strike hit. A mace to the temple snapped his neck, followed by an ice shard through his abdomen. Rhys Kirkland was screaming at them as the men continued their tirade. 

Arthur stepped inside. He watched the men kill their companion, whom Arthur magicked to bear his likeness. It was the perfect distraction while Arthur picked off the smarter men. 

Arthur's blood was already pouring from his palm, hitting the floor with a hiss of steam and glowing with raw power. "Release Alfred. Let him go!" He demanded of the ringleader, bleeding hand outstretched towards him.

The leader was not intimidated by Arthur's magic in the least rather he seemed quite calm for someone being threatened with blood magic. He strolled forward until he stood beside Alfred, the dragon not daring to make a move against his captor.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here. A Kirkland,” The leader smirked at the younger blond. “And here I thought I was the last one standing. What business do you have here with my pet?”

"Let him go," Arthur was not to be deterred by conversation. The so-called Kirkland was manipulating, stalling for time. Arthur would not have it. 

"Obviously I won't," Rhys turned to his men. "/Ganog/!" He shouted his command with fearsome power. The single word bellowed in the small room like a storm in a bottle. The men stopped, pushing against each other to get far away from their leader. 

Rhys' shrewd eye eventually lifted from his men and returned to Arthur. "This is between you and me, brother." Arthur stiffened in alarm but said nothing, hand still raised.

“Arthur,” Alfred chocked out his throat raw from crying out in pain, “Just go. You’re no match for him.” The dragon violently flinched as Rhys’ foot moved closer to him shutting him up immediately. 

“I don’t believe I permitted you to speak, Pet.” Rhys glared down at Alfred his eyes promising blood.

Arthur paid Alfred no heed. He crossed the room with slow, deliberate steps. There was a fire raging behind Arthur's eyes unlike anything that's ever been there. 

"Alfred belongs to no one but himself! It's your fault the Kirkland and Yun’lein clans are at mutiny!" Arthur put all his willpower into holding himself back. Many times the man imagined what he would do when he met Alfred's torturer, but he never thought he'd feel such hate. What Rhys said was unspeakable. 

Arthur knew he couldn't best this man who called himself Arthur's kin. His power was unlike anything the young mage could imagine. He could almost taste the electric sea salt spray of magick snapping from his pores. 

"Alfred belongs to no one but himself! We lost the war and our friendship with the Yun’lein clan because your fathers were poisoned with pride and greed!" 

Out of the wound his blood poured forth a molten silver. The young mage clapped his hands together and screwed his eyes shut. 

"/Naal dun do rah aak mii zeim faal Vokun suleyksejun... ahrk filok nol aax!/" 

In a blinding flash of light Arthur and Alfred disappeared from sight. But they had not left. They were no longer in the earthly realm, now passive onlookers to the ensuing madness of their apparent disappearance. The men hollered in rage, scattering outside in search for blood and vengeance while Rhys stood rooted to the spot, seething in a quiet, wrathful rage. 

Around Arthur and Alfred was a swirling kaleidoscope of greys and whites. The Shadow realm was a mockery of the corporeal world, bereft of all life and color. It was a plane of existence for the dead and demons. 

The Shadow realm was immensely dangerous, but remaining with Rhys was certain death. The young mage could hear the man shouting out to them as he quickly cut Alfred's ties.

The dragon’s body quivered with the stress of being subjugated by the last man to call himself his owner. Even as Arthur removed the binds on his feet Alfred couldn’t bring himself to relax. He tried to stand when he was free, but couldn’t bring himself to bear weight on his injured foot. 

The usually proud strong dragon was huddled in on himself with anxiety, the swirling shadows of the Shadow realm did nothing to soothe Alfred’ nerves. He jumped as Arthur stepped closer to him staring down at him in suspicion.

Arthur stepped back, momentarily hurt by Alfred's rejection before straightening up. "There's no time for this!" He grabbed Alfred's one arm and forcefully herded him outside. 

They ran. Rhys was searching for them; Arthur could hear the bass thrum of a church bell heralding another mortal entering the forbidden realm. He could hear the elder Kirkland's voice in the distance. He dared to look back.

“There’s only so far you can run with him slowing you down, young one.” Rhys called after them walking at a moderate pace knowing Alfred’s injury would slow the two down soon enough. 

And right he was Alfred stumbled over himself trying not to put weight on his foot while still keeping up with Arthur. The young mage held fast to his wrist which prevented Alfred from being able to try and keep his balance. His heart was hammering in his chest and his stomach was in his throat. All Rhys need do was tighten the collar on his neck to make Alfred collapse, but instead Rhys was playing with them. 

The older mage knew he was stronger than Arthur and knew Alfred would obey his commands if he chose to use the dragon. Alfred could only hope that if Rhys did use him Arthur would be able to get away in time.

Alfred tripped over himself, his arm pulled out of Arthur's grasp by the force of his fall. The dragon cried out briefly in pain before he tried to get up the tremors of his only arm preventing him from doing so.

Arthur was immediately on Alfred yanking him upright. As the dragon rose Arthur looked over Alfred's shoulder and saw Rhys swiftly closing the distance between them. The young mage stepped between them, blocking the Kirkland elder from range of Alfred. 

Rhys chuckled darkly. "Don't blame ye for wanting to keep it. But the dragon is mine. I won't let you get in the way of my rise to greatness." The Kirkland pulled out a short staff crowned with a glowing moonstone. It was the same stone on Alfred's collar. 

Rhys cut his hand and smeared it over the orb. He pointed it at Arthur.

Arthur was able to evoke a magick ward just in time to nullify Rhys' attack. The young mage held his ground, deep in concentration even as Rhys calmly stalked closer. 

The moonstone absorbed Rhys' blood, changing its neutral reflective light into the color of its owner's life source, as did the milky stream of magick wearing down Arthur's ward. 

"Oh gods," Arthur swore to himself as he felt the reservoir of magick within his souls draining at an alarming rate. There must be something in the spell depleting his magick. "Alfred, you must go," he breathed sadly. He couldn't win. 

Rhys smirked as Arthur's shield began shrinking. The young man had squeezed his eyes shut, putting everything he had into the last seconds Alfred had to get away. It was almost cute, he thought, how suicidally loyal he was to this dragon. Arthur's ward was almost worn through. It was time. 

"/Nii oblaan nu./" Rhys' voice boomed with the power of the dragons. It tore through Arthur's ward like paper. Arthur yelped as he was thrown back.

Alfred glanced fearfully between the two not knowing if he should run or if he should try to save Arthur. His body was moving before he could even think through the possible consequences. Arthur's head was bleeding and Alfred could only worryingly hover his hand above the mage not able to do anything to help him. 

“Arthur, please, get up.” He felt his stomach rise up into his throat again as he heard Rhys speak.

“Go ahead spend his last moments with him it will be a good lesson to show you what happens when you disobey me.” Without even looking Alfred could hear the smirk on his face knowing he had won.

“Please Arthur stay with me. You can’t die yet.” Alfred bit his lip frustrated tears building in his eyes as his own powerlessness was thrown back into his face.

Arthur was dazed. The back of his head hurt. With a sedated blink his eyes came into focus. "Alfred," he said simply as the dragon appeared into view. The dragon pulled him upright, and as the man put his arm around Arthur’s neck something happened.

Alfred's collar cracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To those who are loyal readers and even to those who just started reading our stories, I’ll apologize about the extended absence. On another story my partner and I wrote a while back some people left some really vicious comments that caused me to lose pretty much all desire to post any new chapters. And if said people are reading this note please know that while I respect your opinions I also ask you to be respectful in the manner in which you post your opinions. I also acknowledge that on some of our earlier works I may have said things that people did not appreciate or may have considered hurtful, but I left those comments on there as erasing them would be to pretend I never wrote such things. I really don’t want to do it but I’m tempted to get rid of anonymous comments for any further story I post to avoid such incidents in the future. Thank you for reading our stories and again I apologize about the extended absence.


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred's collar cracked. 

Arthur's bloody hand had touched the moonstone. It yielded to the will of the Kirkland bloodline, granting Arthur his wish. Arthur didn't notice, but Alfred did.

The void that once existed within him holding him powerless seemed to diminish greatly the second Arthur's blood hit his collar. Alfred’s left side suddenly felt much heavier, the dragon glanced down to find his once lost limb restored. Even given the terrifying situation Alfred couldn’t help the smile that grew upon his lips.

He glanced up at Rhys and noticed the smirk that he had worn on his face disappeared replaced by an expression of worry. Alfred felt the anger that had burned in his veins for hundreds of years flare up in a violent display of flames that covered his human form. 

His voice dropped to a low growl, “Leave us.” Was all Alfred said threatening the elder Kirkland to try and attack them with the look in his eyes. Neither one knew how much of Alfred’s powers had returned, but Rhys knew better than to tempt the wrath of an unchained dragon. He faltered for a moment muttering something about this not being over before magicking himself out of the shadow realm.

Only when Rhys disappeared from the shadow realm did Alfred finally let down his guard. He quickly made his way over to Arthur giving the mage an onceover before picking him up like a blushing bride and carrying him away quickly on the off chance that Rhys was actually insane enough to attack him now.

"What--" Arthur's eyes pulsed wide. Alfred was /holding/ him. His arm was back. Arthur was struck mute and simply stared at the recovered limb as Alfred carried him. 

When they were safe distanced from Rhys and the mercenaries Arthur drew them back into the living realm. They were standing in the heart of the forest. 

They couldn't return home. They had to hide. Arthur tried to think forward but his thoughts always drew back to Alfred's arm. The young mage touched it, felt its shape as he slid his hand down the fresh skin. "Can you return to your true form?" He asked, eyes averted.

“I don’t think so,” Alfred started slowly, “Even if I could I wouldn’t want to try it out right now. It’s hard enough to stay hidden in this form can’t imagine it would get much easier looking like a giant lizard.” Alfred then turned to smile deviously at Arthur, “I can finally do this though,” he said before turning Arthur into a bunny with a snap of his fingers. 

He burst out laughing at the sight, “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that for.” He choked out breathlessly.

Arthur was frantic. "/Turn me back at once!!/" His shiny black eyes darted back and forth, looking the perfect part of the frightened animal he now was. /"Is this how you repay me after I save you?!" If his furry form could squeak he would. Despite his anger the mage huddled between the dragon's feet, shaking, eyes clenched shut. "/Don't leave me like this! It's not fair!/"

Alfred bent down and gently picked Arthur up holding him close to his chest. “As if I would be that cruel, rather you’re easier to carry like this instead of your human form. We have a long ways to travel before we’re safe and you’re too weak to walk so far.” Alfred picked up Arthur's clothing from the ground careful to not rattle Arthur too much. “I hope you don’t mind living in a cave for awhile.”

Arthur pressed close to Alfred's beating heart. "/You better, you git,/" the rabbit admonished even as he huddled close. "/I don't mind a cave for now. It's better than a torture dungeon./"

“I have to agree with you on that.” Alfred slowly began to trudge forward wincing as the sticks and pebbles dug into his bare feet. “Speaking of that how did you find me anyway? They didn’t exactly leave a crumb trail.”

"/I dreamed it,/" Arthur admitted. His light fur hid a blush. "/I saw through your eyes what those men were doing to you. I...felt the pain./" His ears stretched back in sadness. "/When you resisted they choked you with your collar./" It was the first time the young mage truly began to understand what Alfred when through for hundreds of years.

Alfred stiffened as Arthur spoke, “You dreamt it? You felt my pain?” The bile rose up in Alfred’s throat as he panicked, if what Arthur said was true then Alfred had more to worry about then just Rhys and his men coming after him. 

No, it must have just been a coincidence. A vision. He couldn’t have, but what if he did… It didn’t happen often between a human and a dragon, but it was possible… He couldn’t have possibly… If he did then that meant… 

“Are you sure you actually felt pain in your dream?” Alfred questioned urgently.

"/Yes, of course./" Arthur answered with no small amount of irritation. "/Why would I say it if I wasn't certain./" The mage huffed through his velvety-soft nose.

Alfred stopped moving and held Arthur out in front of him as he gazed into Arthur's emerald orbs. Without even realizing it had happened Arthur had become such an important figure in his life, he would be willing to put his life on the line to protect Arthur just as the mage had done for Alfred. Subconsciously Alfred had let Arthur in; he had created a bond with Arthur. 

“Arthur,” Alfred began slowly, “Have I ever told you some of the old stories of the Yun’lein? The ones in which a select few humans were given the longevity dragons possess?”

"/You have not...you tell me only what benefits you./" Arthur's little nose wiggled as he cut his eyes away. He used to ask all the time. He what end to know everything about Alfred and dragons, but Alfred only had a mind for his freedom. It was the fear of almost losing Alfred that left the mage raw and honest. 

Arthur rarely admitted his deeper feelings to Alfred anymore. He honored Alfred's wish and ceased to impose his feelings onto the dragon. Arthur did it for his own sake, too. He was preparing his heart for the day Alfred would leave and for the rest of his life in solitude.

“Then I guess it’s time to tell that story.” Alfred placed Arthur against his chest and began to slowly walk again. “Though it does not often happen occasionally a human will be granted the longevity we dragons naturally possess, it is both a gift and something earned. Only once a human has gain the trust and affection of a dragon they will have the gift bestowed upon them. Only the elder dragons knew exactly how this ancient magic worked, now it seemingly occurs at random. In the past few centuries the Yun’lein began to refer to the gift as a bond as it bonds two souls together. The humans with this bond lived only as long as the dragon to which they were bonded.”

Subconsciously Alfred gently stroked Arthur's fur trying to figure out in his head when such a bond could have been formed. “These humans were also granted other gifts. They began to have visions and could sense their dragon’s distress even on occasion feel their pain.” Alfred glanced down at Arthur biting his lip nervously, “Do you understand what I’m trying to say here?”

Arthur was quiet as he parsed out Alfred's words. It didn't make sense. Arthur was convinced he held none of Alfred's affections. If he did wouldn't Alfred have shown it? 

Alfred's touch went unacknowledged. "/There must be a mistake. I am a mage. I dreamt of your arrival as a child./"

“Yes and while you have always been gifted with foresight you should not have been able to sense or feel my pain, even in a vision. I’m not quite sure when it happened, my guess is a year or so ago as you still look more like an adult than a child. Whenever the bond was created it was not something done intentionally more so of a subconscious bonding.” Alfred shifted Arthur in his arms, “I can’t let you out of my sight until we figure this out meaning you’ll have to come with me when I go see my family again. Trust me they are much more intimidating than I am.”

"/Wait, Alfred!/" The mage squirmed in Alfred's hands. Alfred didn't let go. "/Alfred you overgrown lizard let me down his instant! Better yet change me back!/" The rabbit wiggled like a restless child in his parent's arms.

“What are you going to do bite me? I hate to tell you this but it will only take the wound a moment to heal.” Alfred took Arthur by the scruff sighing exasperated as the rabbit refused to stop squirming. “I was going to be nice and carry you in my arms, but if I need to I can make a bag out of your clothes and trap you in there.”

Arthur immediately halted. It wasn't beyond Alfred to make good on his threat. Defeated, he hung limp in Alfred's hand. Even his ears drooped. No, he didn't want to be bagged. 

Arthur was properly cowed when Alfred held him close again. The mage closed his eyes and leaned against the dragon's strong chest. "/It must be because we live together. Our biorhythms synchronized./" It was both romantic and sad. "/Alfred...are you angry?/"

Alfred glanced down at Arthur sensing the other’s change in mood. “About bonding with you? No, because it isn’t the human that can form the bond. I am the only one who could have made it so why should I be mad about it? Besides my mother told me when we dragons bond, we bond for life, which is rather strange as I always assumed I would bond with another dragon eventually, but instead it happened with you.”

“You know I don’t think I’ve said this yet,” Alfred pondered aloud. He raised Arthur so that he could hug the rabbit close to him. “Thank you for saving me back there. You could have, rather you should have, ran away when you realized who you were up against, but you didn’t. Thank you for saving me from those men.”

"/Of course I saved you, idiot./" The mage nested his head in the hollow of Alfred's collarbone. "/I would die saving you./" Arthur burrowed even closer. 

It was too much for the mage. He wept quietly against his most cherished loved one. He was relieved, happy, and scared. The walls he hid safely within crumbled with just a few words.

Alfred let Arthur stay there instead of moving him again as he traveled, he gently stroked Arthur's back as the mage cried into his shoulder. After all even if he tried to act like an asshole deep down he cared for the mage and respected how hard Arthur worked to help him even though Alfred had not promised to stay. 

“You should sleep Arthur,” Alfred murmured quietly, “we have a ways to travel and you’re exhausted. You really shouldn’t use blood magic so frequently yet, you’re body isn’t used to it.”

Arthur nodded, his velvety fur brushing Alfred's skin. Blood magick was an art unto itself, surpassing any other school of magick in both power and command. It took a truly gifted spell caster to master one's humors and physiology, but as a Kirkland it came naturally. Nevertheless, Arthur was unused to the magick's unique strain on his body.

“I’ll wake you when we get there.” Alfred reassured noting that the sun was beginning to rise into the sky. If they hurried they would arrive before midday meal which meant Arthur could rest while Alfred hunted for food. He increased his pace as he felt Arthur nod off against his chest. They would be safe Alfred would make sure of it and with much of his former power returned to him it would make the job much easier.

Arthur woke to find himself tucked inside warm furs. A pleasant fire was crackling. Looking at it made him drowsy. 

The mage poked his velvety nose out from the burrow of furs. He sniffed. Beyond the fragrant smoke and Alfred's scent still on his fur he smelled damp, and mold. Arthur popped his head out, his floppy ears peaked. 

He was in a cave.

It was a very old hideout and once luxurious for its setting. But human neglect gave the cave back to nature, and the fur rugs and wooden furniture were ruined. 

Arthur knew nothing about this place. He hopped around looking for clues. His height limited him from observing anything above a few feet from the ground. It was frustrating, as he was sure the wilted documents on the table was the best proof. Grumbling to himself and plotting what he'd do to Alfred once he got his human hands around his neck he stopped in front of the fireplace. Above it was the mantelpiece, with the Kirkland crest the sold object displayed.

Alfred opened the hidden door to the cave just then carrying a doe over his shoulder he looked over seeing Arthur by the fire place. “Oh good you’re awake. Help me make some food then,” With a snap of his fingers Arthur was reverted to his human form. “Your clothes are on the table.” Alfred added knowing Arthur was always uncomfortable with nudity.

When Arthur transformed back he was crouched in the same position as his animal form. The mage yelped and hid his indecency. With his hands. "Alfred, you tosser!" A ruby red blush bloomed on his face. Even his neck and chest was red. "Turn around!" he shouted indignantly, and only stood to grab his clothes when Alfred obeyed. He huffed and puffed as he dressed.

Alfred rolled his eyes as he waited for Arthur to get ready, it was ridiculous they were both men there was no need to be so shy. “Are you finished yet?” The dragon questioned irritated at having to wait even a moment longer to start preparing their meal.

Arthur yanked his tunic over his head. "Fine," he growled coming up for air. He smoothed out the wrinkles before cinching his belt.

Turning around he was greeted with Arthur's irritated face, Alfred rolled his eyes and made his way over to the table placing the doe on it. “I don’t suppose you know how to cook this do you?”

"Not whole." He sneered at the bloody carcass. "Cut its shank and bleed it out. I'll do the rest." He set about preparing the fireplace and cooking spit. The cave had nearly all the conveniences of home.

Alfred lifted the doe once more taking it outside to bleed. He cut both its femoral arteries before carving off one of the hind legs for Arthur to cook. He held the leg upside down to try to bleed out a bit of the blood still left squeezing what he could with his hands. He popped back into the cave momentarily to give Arthur the bloody leg, “I’m going to go wash up in the stream nearby I should be back in a couple minutes.”

Arthur spared a cursory glance at Alfred before returning to his task. He made a vague sound of acknowledgement, sifting through the herbs. 

He was keeping his distance. The young mage needed time and space to think. In one night his world as he knew it turned upside down. The reality the mage resigned himself to took a spin for the better. He couldn't imagine anything better. Bonded with Alfred! A dragon! He never heard of such a thing. No one taught him, and how was he to figure it out on his own? How did it work? Did Alfred even need to tell him? Perhaps it meant they couldn't be apart.

Something fluttered in Arthur's chest. He quickly chided himself for jumping to conclusions. 

They needed to talk.

Alfred returned quickly as he had promised shirtless and shivering from the cool stream water. He quickly made his way over to the fire to warm up. He sat far closer than a human would deem necessary, but the flames heat didn’t bother or scare Alfred rather it was comforting. “So what are you making? Steak? Stew? Should I have grabbed some herbs? I don’t know how long it’s been since anyone has lived here.”

"The herbs might be too old, but the salt isn't." Arthur had coated the haunch in honey before rubbing it down with salt. It was cooking in a pan over the fire, the grease just beginning to sweat out.

Alfred smelled the delicious scent of searing meat; his stomach rumbled causing him to laugh. “I guess I’m rather hungry. They wouldn’t happen to have anything else to eat around here would they?” Alfred stood then headed toward the pantry hopping there would be something else to eat while he waited for the meat. He soon discovered bare cupboards Alfred clicked his tongue in annoyance. “I should have known they’d take almost all the supplies with them.” 

Crouched in front if the fire Arthur looked up. "Who exactly did this belong to? My family crest is here, but I have never heard of this place." His strong eyebrows pinched together in displeasure. "Yet another /tidbit/ you kept me in the dark from." Huffing through his nose he went back to the meat.

“I didn’t tell you?” Alfred asked innocently enough, he made a face like he was trying to remember if he ever told Arthur about the cave hide away. “Strange I could have sworn I did. That’s beside the point now though; this place is a hideaway for the Kirkland clan, one that only those who remained loyal to the Yun’lein knew of. Not everyone in your family was horrible otherwise I wouldn’t have come within a mile of you even if it meant getting the collar off. Though at the time I was hoping your mother was still around, from the way Rhys spoke of her she was quite powerful.”

"What happened?" Arthur looked around with new wonder. How foolish his elders were to separate into splinter groups while burning bridges with all their allies on the way, all while fighting a war. It was barbaric.

“Well eventually there were fractures among the factions and they began to break into even smaller groups. This is all that’s left of the faction that wanted to improve relations with their old allies, human and dragon alike.” Alfred sighed sadly, “It’s such a shame too they were very kind people.”

"You knew them?" Arthur set a plate laden with steaming meat and pickled vegetables on the table in front of Alfred. The mage took his seat across from him. "What were they like?"

“Only briefly as a child, I was taken from my family when I was twenty so I never really had much of a chance to interact with the better portions of the Kirkland clan.” Alfred picked up a piece of meat and chewed slowly as he thought back to his youth trying to remember as much as he could about the kind-hearted Kirklands. “They were good people who wanted to help and heal rather than abuse their power to control the masses. From what I have heard my family cut off all ties with the Kirkland’s after I was taken no one has seen or heard from them in the past two centuries.”

"I find that hard to believe. Dragons are vengeful. Your family would have surely eradicated the whole Kirkland clan for the transgressions of a few, unless we tried to help the Yun’lein get you back." Arthur shook his head. "I would like up see that Kirklands and the Yun’leins united again. It was when our covenant was broken that we were disgraced. The Yun’leins, too."

Alfred paused for a moment considering Arthur's words, “There are those who did try to seek revenge upon the Kirklands, but they found themselves bound much like I was, but unlike myself they were foot soldiers not royalty. They were all soon slaughtered as far as I know I’m the only remaining captive dragon alive.” 

At Arthur's last comment Alfred bristled, “Our family cared not what humans thought of us in the eyes of our kin we are still proud and strong. Human relations mean little to them now.”  
"But you had power, and now you're useless. Whatever pride and strength you choose to see in yourself is nothing more than nostalgia for the past." Arthur propped his chin in his hand. "Tell me why else the most powerful dragon clan and most powerful human family were allies?"

“Now we have no choice but to fear for our lives!” Alfred snapped at Arthur, “The only reason we allied with your family in the first place was because of your ancestor Alissa Kirkland and my ancestor Salanth of the Yun’lein. They were the first human dragon bonded pair. As I told you earlier it is a rare occurrence, but they were the first to prove it possible. My ancestor fell in love with yours and thus our alliance was formed, it had very little to do with politics at the beginning.”

"O-oh." A blush stole into Arthur's cheeks. He leaned back and busied himself with his tea. "That's..." He looked into his tea leaves, swirling them around. "Dragons and humans go to different realms when their bodies die. Are they separated forever now?"

Alfred shrugged his shoulders, “It’s not like I can ask him that myself, but feel free to ask them that when we die as it’s pretty much till death do we part for us at this point. Such is the fate of humans bonded to dragons.”

"So you don't care." Arthur frowned into his leaves and stomped the cup on the table. "You don't want to be bonded with me! What aren't you telling me?! What do you benefit from a human companion? There must be a reason why you attached yourself to me. What are you taking?" The mage's face was flushed with emotion.

“Hell if I know. Like I told you bonding isn’t something that’s really understood. Most dragons you talk to though will tell you your bonded is your soul mate someone who will be there and support you when you need it most. More often than not mated pairs are bonded so it’s a bit confusing to me as you are clearly a male and thus not capable of having children. I mean it has happened in the past where bonded pairs are simply friends or they share a brief affair before deciding they worked better as friends, but I have no idea what it means to be bonded to you.” Alfred shifted uncomfortably in his chair, “That’s mainly the reason I’m taking you with me to see my family when I am able. My father should understand this far better than I.” 

"So you can figure out how to get rid of me?!" He slammed the table with his fist, the damp wood warping from the force. "Is that it? You ungrateful son of a bitch!"

“What is your problem? Just because I want to know what it means doesn’t mean I’ll toss you aside. There is no way to undo a bond I know that already, but being curious about it isn’t going to hurt anything.” Alfred stood from the table leaving his half full plate, “I’m going for a walk hopefully you’ll have calmed down by the time I get back.” He took a spare tunic from a trunk and quickly put it on before heading out the door irritated at Arthur's readiness to jump to conclusions.

Arthur was sorely tempted to throw his fork at Alfred's retreating back. Instead he stole Alfred's supper and put it on his plate. The mage was already full but knew Alfred wasn't. As Arthur ate he mulled over what Alfred said. Or didn't say. Not once did Alfred say he wanted to be bonded with Arthur. All Alfred did was spout put facts and history, but not his feelings. Arthur hated that part of him.

Alfred stayed away for an hour or so before the cool weather caused him to head back to the cave. As he walked inside he ignored Arthur and headed straight to the fire place seeking the flame’s warmth. The logs were dimming Alfred sighed unhappily before throwing another long in the fire place and increasing the intensity of the blaze with a snap of his fingers. He pulled his shirt off and all but lay in the flames his body uncomfortably close to the small blaze.

The daggers Arthur glared at Alfred's back went unheeded. It was nothing less than Arthur expected. Alfred often gave him the cold shoulder when he was self-righteously (and sanctimoniously) angry with the mage. Arthur tended to put too much pepper in Alfred's food, or some other mean-spirited prank. 

There was nothing Arthur could do at this time to gain the attention of the dragon. Not that he wanted to. So Arthur continued reading by candlelight, a written account of the war by one of his ancestors.

Alfred began to doze by the fire as he began to warm up the steady rhythm at which Arthur turned the pages of the book and the crackle of the flames were enough to make him sleepy. He glanced up at Arthur smiling slightly at the frown on the mage’s face. His last thought before he dozed off was, ‘He’s cute when he’s angry.’

When the sting from reading in candlelight became too great Arthur reluctantly gave in to sleep. The mage carefully set the place marker before setting the bound manuscript aside. Yawning he made his way to the bed and stopped. He touched the blankets and quickly pulled away. Ugh. Wet. Everything was damp, including the bedding. Maybe once the cave was a cozy nook, but not anymore. 

Besides blankets there wasn't much else to keep him warm except the fire...that Alfred claimed for himself, as usual. Alfred looked so warm, damn him. 

Biting his lip in conflict but seeing no other option the mage tip toed towards the dragon. He carefully sat on his knees next to Alfred, and then lied down full length on his side. 

Immediately he felt the fire warm his skin. He closed his eyes and sighed, shifting comfortably next to Alfred.

Alfred startled awake at the feeling of the mage so close to him, he blinked his eyes blearily, “Arthur what are you,” he yawned loudly the last word of his question coming out garbled, “doing?”

"The bed is full of mold." The mage took up the full brunt of the fire's warmth. Now he knew why Alfred slept in front of the fireplace. "Share the fire. It's not like I'm touching you."

Alfred grumbled at the idea of having to share the warm fire it wasn’t like Arthur was cold blooded and needed it. Instead Alfred decided to simply pull Arthur close and cuddle the blonde enjoying how warm Arthur's body was as well. “You can just share my warmth, besides the fire could burn you it’s not like you’re fireproof.”

Arthur squeaked when Alfred folded him up in his strong arms. He was as stiff as a board, but he didn't struggle. Shock didn't come close to describing what he was feeling. Alfred was holding him in his arms. 

It felt wonderful. Alfred was slightly cooler, but that was expected of a dragon even in human form. Arthur closed his eyes and let himself relax. "True," he said sleepily.

Alfred nuzzled his face in Arthur's hair mumbling a garbled goodnight before drifting off into sleep once more. His breath was even and his body relaxed, but his arms around Arthur stayed firm holding Arthur close to him.

Arthur slept the entire night in Alfred's arms. When the fire died down they were not cold. He woke up in Alfred's arms, just how he fell asleep. Realizing the moment could last up until Alfred woke up the mage dozed with the smallest smile gracing his lips.

Alfred slept until the difference in temperature between his front and back woke him up. He shivered a bit as he woke blinking blearily at his surroundings; a loud yawn escaped him as he cuddled closer to the only source of heat in the room. 

As the fog of sleep slowly rolled away from his mind the thought of food quickly replaced it. He needed to finished carving and salting the deer so that the meat wouldn’t go bad. He stretched out like a cat before slowly sitting up, his arm felt numb from having Arthur sleep on it all night, he poked the mage’s cheek in a lazy attempt to wake him to make Arthur help with breakfast.

"You're getting along swimmingly with your restored arm." Arthur's eyes were still closed. The mage shifted so Alfred could move his arm out from underneath him. He was still heavily tired from the blood magick, but he knew Alfred would pester him for breakfast like a cat until he acquiesced. Moaning as he rose to his feet Arthur lazed to the stored jars of picked vegetables.

Alfred put a few new logs in the fire place lighting them with a snap of his fingers. They were going to need to gather some more wood soon. He slowly shuffled his way over to the table grunting in acknowledgement as Arthur put a plate in front of him. 

After he got through half of the food in front of him Alfred finally was awake enough to talk. “I was thinking of going out and gathering some more herbs today as well as some berries, nuts, and maybe some mushrooms if I can find them. I also need to finish curing the meat today before it can go bad. Any particular herb you want me to look for?”

"Chamomile?" Arthur bit his lip hopefully. He missed his stash of dried tea plants. He thought of them sitting alone on his small shelf in their cottage. It was too dangerous to rescue them.   
When Alfred left Arthur did his best to clean the safe haven. The rugs and blankets were ruined; he had no choice but to throw them out, but he couldn't bring himself to do the same with the hung tapestries bearing his family seal. He melted water from the snow and mixed it with lemon to scrub the floors. 

Several hours later found Arthur standing in the center of the cave with arms akimbo, staring at the fruits of his hard work with a shrewd eye. He let the faeries in earlier, and they fluttered this way and that inspecting the dried flowers and other curiosities. "Wish we had the myrrh oils to burn as incense," he said aloud to himself.

Alfred came in just then having finished gathering some things to eat for them. “Make something like that then.” The dragon was shivering like a leaf from the crisp morning air. “Why can it be so warm one day then freezing then next?” He wondered aloud to himself, placing the herbs, mushrooms, and nuts he gathered on the table. “I couldn’t find any chamomile, but I did find some peppermint and lemongrass.” Alfred threw a log on the dying fire setting it ablaze once more with his magic. “There were hardly any berry bushes around here either and those that were are poisonous.”

Arthur made a beeline for the tea leaves. Ah, tea. "That's fine." The young mage gathered the leaves and set them somewhere safe to dry. Chamomile was his favorite tea variety, but he loved all kinds.

Alfred watched as Arthur quickly tended to the herbs rolling his eyes at the mage’s enthusiasm, it was only tea. Alfred relaxed next to the fire place letting the cold fall away from his body, he still had to tend to the doe meat, but warming up was far more important to his health. “Are you going to stew the meat tonight or cook it the same as last night? I still have to tend to that once my body temperature regulates.”

Arthur shifted through Alfred's miscellany. "I can make a stew," Arthur offered separating the stock into neat piles. The young mage perused the pantry and pulled out a bottle of red wine and a fermented fish sauce that wasn't ruined. "Hurry up and cut the deer. I can't start without it." He hummed shifting through more foodstuffs.

“Will you just wait for a moment? I can’t go back out into that cool weather as quickly as you can.” Alfred groused as he scooted closer to the fire.

Arthur rolled his eyes heavenward but said nothing. The tea placated him. The dragon didn't even comment on the clean dwelling, but he expected that.

Alfred watched Arthur happily hanging up the herbs Alfred had gotten him for tea, the mage appeared happy enough but Alfred could see the bags under his eyes. “You should probably take a nap at some point today to help your body recuperate from the excessive amount of blood magic you preformed, speaking of which I should have woke you up yesterday to show you how to use blood magic to conceal hiding spots.”

Arthur turned to the door where a seal was marked above the door. It was what concealed them from discovery. From the outside, it looked like part of the mountain. Arthur wouldn't be surprised if Alfred covered it with moss. 

"All right. Wake me when you get around to the meat."

Alfred hummed barely paying attention to Arthur as the mage curled up by the fire next to him. He watched as Arthur slowly drifted off to sleep his breathing leveling out to a steady rhythm. He waited until he heard quiet snores coming from the mage before he slipped out finally warm enough to finish cutting the meat.

The mountain air nipped at his skin making him long for the warmer weather of the forest. At the very least it was unlikely for Rhys to find them quickly up in the mountains. Alfred quickly found the carcass which had been nibbled on by some of the other animals living in the area Alfred sighed slightly in annoyance, but at least there was still enough for a few nights for the two of them.

The job was messy and unglorified, but within a little more than an hour it was finished. Alfred placed the slabs of meat into a leather bag he brought with him and headed back towards the cave. He didn’t need to undo his magic to be able to tell where the entrance was he could smell the slight scent of the fire and Arthur from a mile away.

He slipped inside quietly careful not to disturb Arthur in case the mage was still asleep, it was much warmer inside the cave even with the dying fire. Alfred placed the meat on the table before tending to the fire adding more wood from the dwindling pile.

The young mage stirred and breathed deeply through his nose. Blinking his eyes open Arthur peered up at the dragon shifting the firewood with a chimney poke. "I dreamed of you," he murmured sleepily as he stretched. "You were in your true form, standing proud on the top of the highest mountain. The clouds were below you, and you were the only one there, except for me." Arthur closed his eyes, lingering on the last moments of his dream.

Alfred sat down besides the mage stroking Arthur's hair briefly; there was a soft smile on his face as he listened to Arthur's dream. “Was it a good dream?”

"It is now," Arthur sighed, leaning kitten-like into the touch. Alfred's new affection wasn't lost on the young mage, but he was afraid to mention it lest he break the spell. He wondered if the revelation of their bond unearthed Alfred's hidden affections or if it was new entirely.

Alfred huffed a light laugh at the way Arthur leaned into his touch before roughly shaking the mage’s hair for a moment. Arthur was cutest when he was mad and when he was sleepy, of the two Alfred preferred sleepy as Arthur let Alfred get away with more when he just woke up. “Come on, drowsy, time to start making supper. I’ve got to finish salting the meat.”

They were missing a few ingredients, but under Alfred's watchful eye Arthur made a delicious stew. Arthur complained about Alfred breathing over his shoulder, but truthfully he enjoyed the dragon's part in cooking their meal together. When the stew was served Arthur complimented it with a bottle of red wine from the storage. 

As they ate Arthur reflected on yesterday. So much had happened, it was rather jarring considering their mundane and routine day-to-day living. Now everything has changed. Everything.

“You know I haven’t had the chance to really look around,” Alfred stated aloud as he finished swallowing a bite of meat. “Did you see any spell books while you were cleaning up?”

"Yes." Arthur motioned to the bookshelf. "How do I explain them...most are recordings of spells with special intentions, such as keeping the cave dry and slowing the events of wood burning to preserve fire fuel. Most are based from elemental magick and sophisticated for everyday living."

“It wouldn’t hurt to practice them, in fact it might make this place a little bit more like home.” Alfred took another bite chewing slowly as he thought of the books back at the cottage. “Once I’m feeling more confident about transportation magic I’ll grab the books from the cottage, but you’ll likely have to deal with what they have available here for now.”

"It's not safe." Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand to hold his attention. "They're waiting for any and all opportunities. For whatever reason you're invaluable to them, and they'll put that much effort into taking you back." He squeezed Alfred's restored arm. "We need to leave soon. We can't stay."

“Safe or not you still need those books and with the cold weather coming quickly in the mountains I won’t be able to move around as much. Unless we have those books we’re sitting ducks.” Alfred placed his free hand on top of Arthur's, “I’ll be fine. It will take me no more than a minute to get in and out of the house, unlike you I don’t need to worry about chanting spells.”

Arthur clutched the hand on top of his. "Then we'll go together." Arthur halted Alfred's protest with a finger to his lips. "We're bonded. We're in this together." The young mage leaned back, eyes round with sadness. "We must find your family as soon as possible. Is there no way you can contact them?"

Alfred shifted visibly uncomfortable with the idea of Arthur coming with him back to the cottage. Really it would be quicker if he just did it alone; perhaps he would just do it while Arthur was sleeping. 

Instead of arguing further Alfred answered Arthur's question. “No, I can’t contact them at all whether it is because they have blocked out all magic to prevent themselves from being found or I just don’t have enough of my powers back yet I’m not sure. Besides it will only be a few more years until you can finally get this thing off me. I can wait till then.”

The young mage gazed at their entwined hands. "Tell me about the dragon and human who fell in love and began the kinship between our families." To think that the Kirklands and Yun’leins were joined in matrimony and not in political alliance...once upon a time Arthur would have thought it romantic, and perhaps even fancied drawing parallels between the first lovers and themselves. "How did they fall in love?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow at Arthur's question, “Couldn’t you just find that in one of the old books? I’m sure the legend is written there. Just because I’m a dragon doesn’t mean I know everything. All I know is they met, fell in love, and lived until the end of the elder dragon’s days. This is a very old story nearly a thousand years old. ”

"You conduct yourself as if you know everything," Arthur challenged, a smirk playing on his soft lips. "If we truly are bonded, I have plenty of time to catch up with you." His smile gentled.

“That’s the trick act like you know everything and everyone will believe you.” Alfred smiled right back, he enjoyed times like these when they could playfully banter between one another. 

“Hopefully in that time you’re cooking will get better, I’d rather not have a few thousand years worth of burnt food. It makes bonding with you sound more like a curse than a blessing.” Regardless of his words Alfred still placed another bit of stew in his mouth smugly smiling at Arthur for his own retort.

"My cooking is delicious," the mage huffed self-righteously. "So far no limbs have fallen off that haven't already been missing." He took another spoonful.

Alfred chuckled to himself quickly finishing his dinner. He stood taking his plate back towards the kitchen area placing it on the counter. He glanced over at the log supply trying to decide if it was worth it to face the cool mountain air again. In the end Alfred’s desire for a warm spot to sleep that night won out. “I’m going to grab some sticks from outside to help keep the fire going, it may be summer but it’s freezing in the mountains especially at night. If you’re feeling up to it you can practice with the spell books still here for awhile.”

Arthur hesitated before lifting the cup to his lips. "...you better come back." He didn't like it, but dragons were stubborn. Arthur was learning to pick his battles.

Alfred rolled his eyes at Arthur's worry, while the mage did have every right to do so after what happened two days prior Alfred could take care of himself now. “It’s not like I’m helpless anymore. I’ll be back soon.” He quickly threw his cloak on and left to gather the wood.

Alfred chuckled to himself quickly finishing his dinner. He stood taking his plate back towards the kitchen area placing it on the counter.

Their days pasted much the same day in and day out for the next few weeks Alfred’s high from getting his powers back eventually wore off and his same old nightmares returned. The fear of actually being powerless was now replaced with the fear of being forced back in that same place. He still feared being enslaved again as he once was, the collar still around his neck felt like a noose waiting to be tightened.

Arthur was always there for him when he woke up in a cold sweat from another nightmare and if Alfred paid close enough attention during those times he would notice a slight sheen of sweat covering the mage’s forehead as well. 

Once Alfred was conscious of it their bond only seemed to gradually strengthen. Alfred would find himself staring for a moment too long at Arthur or finding the mage’s screw ups to be endearing. Had they not been bonded Alfred was sure he would end up feeling disgusted at falling for a human, let alone the child he had once cared for, but this wasn’t just some human, it was Arthur. His Arthur. While Alfred never voiced these things aloud he would show it in his everyday actions whether it was bringing home herbs to make tea or bringing home a good kill for them to eat. 

While Arthur knew their refuge was temporary he tried to make it like home. The spells his kin innovated to bring happiness into life brought the mage comfort that the Kirkland clan was more than power hungry tyrants. They brought blood magick into the world, but they also designed spells to evaporate the damp from a cave and keep a fire glowing warm and bright. 

Nothing changed, and yet everything was different. They still kept to themselves their feelings, both too afraid for their own reasons. 

The language was in the small things they did for each other. A thousand questions danced on the tip of Arthur's tongue, but he gave life to none of them.

When the time finally came for Alfred to retrieve the spell books from their previous dwelling Alfred decided to leave after Arthur fell asleep. As much as the mage wanted to come with him two magical presences would stand out much more than just one. There was also the fact that Alfred would not need to turn on any of the lights to see what he was doing it was going to be safer to just go alone.

They lay together on the only bed in the dwelling, which had since been moved closer to the fireplace so that Alfred could sleep comfortably, as they often did they were cuddled close together for warmth, but instead of relaxing into sleep Alfred calmly waited until Arthur fell into a deep slumber before slipping out of bed. He was cautious to be quiet as he moved about the cave putting his clothing back on. Once he was fully dressed Alfred grabbed a sword, they had found left behind by the previous inhabitants, deciding it was safer to take a weapon with him on the off chance that Rhys was waiting for him and prepared to tighten the collar again.

Alfred spared one last glance towards Arthur as he softly snapped his fingers letting the rush of magic surround him as he teleported to the cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m really sorry about this taking so long to get up it was just one bad thing after another for me recently, so as an apology this chapter is a bit longer than most are. Thank you everyone for your kind comments and support for this story and all other stories my partner and I have posted they are appreciated. I will continue to try to post chapters as often as I can. Again, sorry about the long absence.


	7. Chapter 7

When Arthur awoke to the sight of Alfred sitting at the table with the spell books, happily eating the rest of Arthur's favorite pickled vegetables, the mage almost had a hernia. The man yelled and shook him by his shoulders. Alfred waiting patiently until the mage exhausted his anger and then hugged the dragon close. 

"Idiot! Fucking idiot moron!" Arthur squeezed him tightly.

Alfred patted Arthur's back in return not one for much affection aside from cuddling in bed, though he would swear it was just because Arthur was so much warmer than he. “I told you I would be fine didn’t I. You need to stop worrying about me so much. Besides it’s not like you could have seen anything in the dark anyways.”

Alfred pulled back from the hug slightly to look at Arthur the mage looked far more relieved than irritated at Alfred which meant the dragon wouldn’t have to spend half the day trying to get back into Arthur's good graces. “Anyways I grabbed a few extra things too like new blankets for the bed and some of the herbs and spices we had there, your chamomile is in the pantry.”

"Alfred..." Arthur's slim fingers combed through the dragon's burnished gold hair, then framed his tanned face. The mage's eyes were round with yearning, sentimental worship, and hope. He closed the small distance between themselves and kissed Alfred.

Alfred’s eyes blew wide in shock as Arthur's lips touched his; the last time Arthur had kissed him the mage had been but a child. Now the kiss held an entirely different meaning to both of them. Alfred didn’t pull away or even press closer too shell shocked to do much else other then sit there and let himself be kissed.

As Arthur pulled away a sigh ghosted between their lips. He didn't open his eyes; he wanted the quiet to give him the precious few seconds of fantasy before returning to reality. But he had to open his eyes, which is what Arthur did eventually, waiting on Alfred's reaction.

Alfred’s cheek were lightly flushed, he opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to decide what would be appropriate to say. No words came to mind so instead he lamely mumbled, “Um… Like I said your chamomile is in the pantry.”

"...Thank you." Arthur smiled. It wasn't what he hoped for, but he accepted it for what it was. Alfred was trying. He understood. Alfred only knew cruelty from humans, and Arthur was the first to break the cycle. Now that Alfred saw the mage as an equal, Arthur could be patient until Alfred accepted his feelings.

Alfred nodded briefly at the mage before quickly standing up, “I’m going to go hunting.” He used as an excuse to get away and let his thoughts settle. He quickly grabbed his cloak and bow pausing before the door. He took one steeling breath as he marched quickly over to Arthur kissing the mage on the cheek briefly before fleeing their dwelling.

Alfred’s kiss ignited a cherry red blush on Arthur's cheeks. The mage was mute in shock, only capable of raising a hand in a waveless-less goodbye when the dragon left. 

Arthur touched his cheek. It tingled. He could still feel the caress of cool, dry lips. It was the first time Alfred ever kissed him. Was this progress?

Alfred wondered the forest in a daze still not quite sure he had done what he thought he did. Arthur had kissed him first so that should be fine. Right? 

The dragon didn’t quite know any more in some ways he still saw Arthur as the little boy who once needed his protection and guidance, but now Arthur was a grown man capable of making his own decisions. When compared to Alfred, Arthur was still a baby, but Alfred was no older than an adolescent himself when compared to his family. The dragon’s train of thought wondered in circles mostly centered around: ‘Did I really just kiss him?’ 

He stayed outside long after midday meal even knowing he should have brought a kill back by now, but he couldn’t concentrate long enough to actually hunt. When he saw the sun finally start heading out of the sky he figured he had to at least bring something back for the length of time he stayed away. He ended up catching a few fish in the nearby stream likely the last few of the season as the weather became colder.

He walked slowly back to their dwelling not quite sure how to act around Arthur and not quite sure how Arthur would act around him. He hesitated at the entrance for a few moments standing there not sure if he wanted to walk in. Eventually the cool weather that had slowly been chilling him convinced him to go back inside where it would be much warmer. Really he should have been paying more attention to his temperature, but he had more on his mind than his shivering body.

When Alfred returned late Arthur gave him the same prickly look as he always did, before returning to his book. In the ensuing months everything changed yet remained the same. They kept the strict study regimen and are together as always, but Alfred was more forgiving of Arthur's rare mistakes and they spoke more. The most significant change was sleeping in each other's arms, and a few more shy kisses were exchanged. 

In light of the remarkable revelation Alfred and Arthur found that the core of their relationship had not changed. Rather, now that the truth was actualized it was given the freedom to flourish and grow. Before, the both of them were too engrossed in their own vanities to allow the natural course of their relationship to flow. Arthur willfully denied himself the luxuries of Alfred's smile and indulgences of his presence. The mage was preparing his heart for the inevitable and couldn't afford to let himself slip into old habits. Arthur remembered his younger self lying next to the dragon on the floor, just watching him sleep. When Alfred suffered his nightmares Arthur soothed away the phantoms with gentle prayers. It was before Alfred broke his heart and rejected him. When did Alfred change his mind? When did Arthur's torturous fantasies become possibilities?

~~~

Years went by in the blink of an eye for Alfred and in what felt like moments Arthur was 23 and far more powerful than a mage of his age ought to be. Arthur had begun to seriously research into removing Alfred’s collar now that the dragon had made his thoughts of their relationship clear. They had both grown more comfortable in their relationship though they never put labels on it the both knew they were special to the other. The kisses became more commonplace until Alfred didn’t blush anymore whenever Arthur would kiss him out of the blue.

They were closer than they had ever been in the time they had been together. Whether it was the bond that brought out these feelings or it was the bond that was strengthened by them was unclear, either way Alfred was happier than he had been in a long time.

Alfred rolled out of bed one morning noticing Arthur was already awake pouring over an old textbook while Alfred slept. He didn’t think much of it as he walked over to the blonde slumping over the other’s back as he took comfort in the other’s warm skin. He always tended to be cuddlier when he was half asleep. “What are you reading?” Alfred questioned the grogginess of sleep still heavy in his voice.

"The last incantation..." Arthur trailed off as he transcribed a passage from the tome. On a loose parchment Arthur scrawled the blunt, harsh edges of dragon-tongue. 

The young mage set the quill back in its ink pot, setting both hands flat on the table and staring forward. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and exhaled with the exhaustion of finality. "It is finished. The spell to your freedom." His heart skipped saying it. Though the mage fashioned the spell himself, laboring for months on end, putting it into words made it truly real.

Alfred felt his heart leap into his throat at Arthur's words it was almost too good to be true. The spell was finished? Alfred could finally be free again? Alfred felt the warm press of happy tears build up in his eyes, he buried his face in Arthur's neck hugging the blonde tighter to his chest. Words escaped him, how was he supposed to properly communicate his gratitude to the man he once considered a clingy child who Alfred now would willing give his life to protect. “Thank you,” was all he managed to convey with his voice.

"It was my promise." Arthur carded his fingers through Alfred's burnished hair, looking down at the finished spell.

“Even still I’m grateful that you worked so hard to help me when you could have decided to follow your family’s path just as easily.” Alfred gently kissed Arthur's shoulder before getting up. He smiled down at Arthur his eyes slightly glossy, “Do you want to try it out before or after breakfast?”

Alfred's kiss sparked shivers down the mage's spine, the soft wind of Alfred's breath caressing his skin. Even through his tunic Alfred affected him. "L-Let's not wait." He stood on shaky legs. Snatching up his satchel and shoving the parchment inside Arthur tossed it over his shoulder. "Shall we?"

The walk to the field was brief as it was not far from the cave they lived in, they had remained there as it was the easiest for Alfred to hide and defend (even if he still was not pleased with the cold weather). Alfred quickly moved to stand in the center of the field excited to finally have the collar completely removed. As Arthur began to set up for the spell Alfred quickly began to remove his clothing leaving himself in nothing but a blanket loosely wrapped around his waist.

The acrid tang of sage broke into the air. Arthur lit the dried herbs and allowed them to smolder as he paced in a wide perimeter to set their ward. Small flowers bloomed in the wake of Arthur's footsteps, setting the marker of their protective circle. He chanted as he walked, blessing the area and forbidding evil from interfering with the ritual. 

The young mage lit four candles, one for each cardinal direction, and set them in quadrants at the edge of the ward. Then he unfolded his mother's old sash. There were four items inside: a stone, a shard of glass, a skein of water and another candle. These were to represent the four elements. The final object he set next to himself: a black steel ceremonial dagger encrusted with Arthur's family crest. 

Kneeling before the makeshift altar and lighting the small candle signifying fire, Arthur said, "Ready when you are."

Alfred smiled at Arthur; he closed his eyes and took a deep breath grounding himself to the earth. He silently nodded to Arthur relaxing to prevent any magical interference from himself as the ceremony began. 

"Wait." Arthur didn't know when he'd ever see Alfred in human form again, so he kissed him now. The mage cupped the dragon's cheek as he leaned close, savoring the taste of Alfred's lips. He wished to stay like this forever, but he had vows to honor. With sad reluctance he drew away.

Arthur chanted in the old tongue. "Naal dun do rah Zu'u kod dii suleyk wah kelnat undeserved nol thur ahrk aarot." Arthur slowly drew the steel across his palm. Hot blood bloomed from the wound, curling into the life lines. "Zu'u stin daar dovah nol kogron do daar naag arhk aargron do niil siifuriik. dovah do faal Yun’lein brod fen kos stin wah lahney laas ol nii fend kos lahney." The mage swathed the collar in his hot blood, grabbing the moonstone. On contact the jewel glowed the same blood red from within. 

"Nii los drehlaan!" The silver snapped; Arthur snatched the collar off Alfred's neck, rendering the collar in two.

Alfred startled as the collar broke off his neck, after 364 years of that collar upon his neck it felt strange to have it finally off. Even stranger was the tingling sensation that came over his skin, it felt like the comforting licks of flame engulfing him. 

In an instant everything around him seemed to shrink, Alfred could feel the rush of magic flow into his veins and the fire within him stir, reawakening after so many years of an enchanted slumber. With his eyes still closed he began to move his body stretching extremities he had not used since he was a child.

Arthur stepped back and watched as Alfred took his true form. The mage gaped as Alfred grew to his real size, reptilian wings spreading as wide as the sky and a powerful tail unfurling in magnificence. His scales were neither white nor gold as he imagined, but a sleek bright blue polished to an azure glow in the sun's reflection. Arthur did not realize he was crying, transfixed as he was on the true nature of the dragon he loved for years.

Alfred’s eyes slowly blinked open as he glanced around at his surroundings if he held his head up he could see over many of the trees only a slight few being taller than himself. He glanced back at his body taking in his wings and tail, they were in near perfect condition only slightly weakened from disuse.

As his fascination with his body slowly began to wear down Alfred finally glanced at Arthur. “Well how do I look?” He asked quickly before noticing the shimmering tears on the mage’s cheeks. He brought his head down lower so he could look Arthur in the eyes. “Why are you crying?”

"I...don't know." Arthur shook his head before clearing the tears from his face with his sleeve. "I dreaded this day for years. But I'm so happy now. You're free." The mage held Alfred under his muzzle and gently bumped their foreheads, closing his eyes and smiling. "It worked."

“Of course it worked I trained you myself.” Alfred nuzzled his muzzle against Arthur affectionately, “Even still thank you. I could not have achieved this on my own.” 

"You're beautiful," the mage sighed in wonder as he gazed upon the dragon. "And...enormous. I cannot believe you will continue to grow. No wonder dragons once massacred villages. They can't keep up with their diets."

“Speaking of diets I’m starving. What’s say we head back and start breakfast?” Alfred pulled his head back out of Arthur's arms he took a deep breath slowly releasing it while transforming back into his naked human form. He popped his neck as his form settled certain features like his reptilian eyes and pointed ears still giving away his true identity. “Going to have to get used to that.”

Arthur gave Alfred privacy to dress as he cleaned up the altar. They returned to the cave where they had a celebratory feast marking Alfred's freedom and the culmination of almost two decades of Arthur's training and mastery of spellcraft. 

"What next, Alfred?" He imagined the dragon was set on reuniting with his kin.

“We go find my family,” Alfred answered immediately. “Though truth be told I have no idea where to start looking. Any rumors I heard about dragons were so farfetched I doubt they could be true.” Alfred relaxed into the dining room chair his body felt loose like all the knots in his muscles had finally been released. He looked over lazily to Arthur, “I suppose the best place to start is where I was hatched as I was raised there before I was taken from my family.”

Arthur nodded, still fixated on Alfred's dragonian features. "I suppose you need not worry about wing atrophy," he said absently. He went to make tea. "Check the looking glass, Alfred. Is it normal for dragons to change to human form?"

Alfred cocked his head in confusion at Arthur's question, but stood to glance in the mirror as Arthur suggested. Rather than the average appearance of a human being Alfred looked different. His ears were pointed giving him an elven appearance, his eyes glowed rather brightly in the dimly lit cave, his pupils were reptilian slits, and Alfred noticed the barest hint of scales still on his skin. The dragon grimaced at his appearance; it had been a long time since he had to maintain his appearance himself the collar had done all the work for him for centuries. 

“It is normal, but I’m out of practice.” He snapped his fingers in an attempt to hide his features better, but not actually succeeding. “We may have to wait until I can get this under control. Not exactly a good idea to travel around looking like this.”

"I rather like it." Arthur handed him a sweetened brew to warm him up. He motioned for Alfred to join him before the fire. He was tired. Unlike other schools of magick, blood magick drew from the caster's very soul.

The dragon sat behind Arthur cuddling close with the mage between his legs. Alfred rolled his eyes muttering, “You would.” Only Arthur would like how strange Alfred looked at the moment, not quite human, but not entirely dragon rather a hybrid of the two. At the very least Alfred was glad he was able to magic away his wings as they would make sleeping in a bed more difficult.

Arthur stretched back against Alfred's chest. Their fingers entwined as they sipped their tea in comfortable silence. "It's easy enough to avoid suspicion," the mage reasoned, "we can leave tomorrow. Are you afraid we won't find them?"

“Not so much that we won’t, just that it will take another hundred years to do it, even if they are in hiding they aren’t idiotic enough to hide in one place for the rest of eternity.” Alfred sighed and placed his chin on Arthur's shoulder watching the flames dance about.

"If you make yourself known. Let them come to you." Arthur tipped his head to rest against Alfred's. The fire set him in a lazy daze. He was as eager to find Alfred's kin as much as he was. His feelings for the dragon made him want to put Alfred’s needs before himself--he /had/ been doing that for a long time. All he wanted was for Alfred to be happy.

“And lead the remaining bad portions of your clan right to us?” Alfred gently shook his head, “No, I waited this long to see my family again I’d rather do it safely.”

"I forget. We can outlive them." Arthur smiled, eyes blissfully shut. He was dozing off. "Tell me about them. Your family." In this age dragons were nearly non-existent. There were rumors of foreign breeds across the world, but the ones of Alfred's kind were thought to be wiped out. He hoped it wasn't true.

“Well you already know my family is royal. My father is the ruler of all dragonkin in these lands making myself a prince. My older brother is the crown prince though he only hatched a few days before me. My mother comes from a foreign land across the sea; she is as proud and strong a dragon as my father. I have a few cousins and other relatives on my father’s side; my grandmother is the only elder dragon of her generation that, as far as I know, is still alive.” Alfred gently nuzzled Arthur's neck as the mage yawned sleepily, “That’s all that comes to mind unless you have a specific question you wish to ask.”

"Did they hate the Kirklands?" Dragons were old and their memories ran deep. As did their grudges. They knew it was Arthur's ancestors who betrayed them and abducted their son. Arthur didn't know if redeeming his family's name was possible with them.

Alfred hugged Arthur closer to his chest. “If your actual question is will they hate you then the answer is not likely. You’re my bonded so clearly you can’t be that terrible. As for the rest of your family I can’t promise anything. I don’t remember much of my life before I was taken, I was barely 20 at the time, but from what I do remember my father was trying to settle things peacefully rather than start an all out war. My kidnapping did not likely help the situation.”

"Perhaps our bond will mend the broken ties. I will do what it takes. My brethren are dead to me." The mage cuddled closer, bringing his knees up and turning his head to nuzzle the dragon's cheek. "I love you, Alfred. I always have."

Alfred simply hummed in response it was unlikely his family would or even could forgive the entirety of the Kirkland clan after all the humans who had once been their allies betrayed them and kidnapped their own to be kept as pets. 

To Arthur's loving words Alfred gently kissed Arthur's nose. “I know.” Though he did not say the words back Alfred’s soft smile and lightly crinkled eyes spoke what his lips did not. “Come on let’s get you to bed. You have to be exhausted from the blood magic today.”

~~~

"How long are you going to make me wait? What's taking so long?" Arthur glared at Alfred, arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. They were in the same clearing as before, Alfred's massive dragon form taking up nearly all the open space with his wingspan. They had been here all morning, Alfred attempting to fly again and again without success.

“Would you shut up? This is a lot harder than it looks.” So far all Alfred had successfully managed to do was hover unsteadily for a few moments before landing with a thud on the ground. “Contrary to popular belief we dragons aren’t born knowing how to fly. I was still a baby when I was taken I was never taught so excuse me if it takes a bit of practice.”

Alfred crouched down crouched down spreading his wings before pushing of from the ground and pressing down with his wings quickly in succession managing to get a few feet off the ground before he unsteadily landed again.

Arthur glanced at the luggage slumped by his feet. It was all they had in the world to bring with them. The mage had dumped them on the floor after a half hour of Alfred's exasperating failed attempts. "Shall I push you off a cliff? That's what avian do." His frustration was beyond the guilt that might have pained him.

Alfred growled, steam coming from his nostrils as he steadily grew more annoyed with both Arthur and himself. “I suggest you leave me be before I decide to turn you into a bird yourself then you can show me how easy it is to fly.”

Arthur furrowed his strong eyebrows. "Don't you dare." It wasn't beyond Alfred to make good on the threat. He had transfigured the mage before. Though a ward could easily absorb or bounce it back, all the same he wasn't keen on the idea.

Alfred glared back at Arthur huffing in anger before trying one more time failing just as he had every time before. As his feet hit the ground Alfred cried out in frustration, sorrow, and anger combined before he lay down in the grassy clearing burying his head under one on his wings so he wouldn’t have to look at Arthur.

Arthur sighed and crossed the clearing to Alfred. The mage nudged away the dragon's wing only for the dragon to cower further. "Don't do that." He tutted the way his mother used to, coaxing Alfred's head out from under his massive wing. He stroked Alfred's forehead to soothe him. "We will have you fly."

“How? It’s not like either of us have any idea what we’re doing. I mean I know the basics, but it doesn’t seem to be helping I can’t manage to get more than ten feet off the ground. We might as well walk and give up on flying.” Alfred bemoaned his large blue eyes blurring slightly with unshed tears.

"Perhaps I may help." The mage patted Alfred's head and stepped back, pulling off his gloves. Extending his hands toward the dragon he incanted a spell.

"Su'um do gol dii for... gelok mok wah lok."

It started as a cool breeze. Then it changed, becoming violent. Your howling gust invaded through the trees exploding the leaves off their branches. It headed straight for them. Arthur was almost knocked off his feet as the gust twisted around and underneath the dragon, boosting him upwards.

Arthur recovered, cupping his hands to his mouth and yelling after him. "Flap your wings, Alfred!"

Alfred did as Arthur told him and began pushing against the wind with his wings the gust of wind propelling him higher than he had managed to get alone. As the gust suddenly died out from under him Alfred looked down at the ground far below him, in a moment of weightlessness he hovered in the air before his wings cramped up from the strain of being used more today than Alfred had ever done in his life. A cold splash of fear coursed through him as he began to fall back down. In a moment of pure panic he threw his wings out as far as they would spread and instead found himself gliding rather than falling.

His eyes which had been closed tightly slowly opened, he looked down as the meadow below him Arthur a small speck standing in the middle of it. He could feel a small laugh bubble up in his chest as he glided around the skies, a happy burst of fire came forth from his mouth as he celebrated this small success. He continued to glide until he was just above the trees and quickly realized just before he crashed into a few trees that he had no idea how to land.

"Alfred!!" Arthur sprinted to Alfred's crash site. He found Alfred stuck up in the trees struggling to untangle himself out of the branches. The mage looked up in astonishment, then hilarity. He burst out laughing, grabbing his sides and falling to the ground.

Alfred flailed around helplessly in the tree, if he was in human form his cheeks would have been bright red. “Stop laughing this isn’t funny!” He cried out as Arthur laughed. “I actually am stuck. This is your fault for throwing me up in the air so soon.”

Managing to recover some equanimity Arthur got up. He dashed away a mirthful tear, still riding on the last bought of giggles. "Yes, of course. I take full responsibility. Don't try to burn down the trees just yet." As nimble as a squirrel Arthur climbed the tree and began cutting branches. He opened up room for Alfred to wiggle out without falling.

As Alfred finally managed to get free he found himself trapped an unable to move due to all the trees. Having no other choice he quickly reverted to his human form where the bruises that covered his body were already disappearing. Even after plenty of practice, since Arthur first removed the collar he still could not quite manage to completely normalize his appearance after remaining in his true form for too long. His ears possessed a light point his eyes appeared reptilian, at the very least he managed not to retain random spots of scales. 

“It’s going to be late soon let’s just go back to the cave for the night.” Alfred was irritated with himself for having not succeeded in flying right away having thought he wouldn’t need practice before they left. “We can keep trying until I manage to fly and not crash alone before I try carrying you on my back.”

Arthur hummed in agreement and stroked Alfred's cheek. "Take heart. You will fly in no time at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long absence life has been really busy lately. Anyways here’s the next chapter hope you enjoyed. :)


	8. Chapter 8

After nearly a year of trial and error Alfred finally managed to fly unaided and land safely. It had been a long struggle and not without a few tears shed, but they were ready to finally go off on their journey. Alfred was anxious to finally look for his family though he hadn’t the faintest clue as to where they could be hiding. 

They journeyed from mountain to mountain looking high and low but after the ninth mountain Alfred began to doubt he would find his family. What if they continuously traveled rather than stay in one place? What if they had hidden amongst the humans travelling frequently between villages so as to avoid their secret getting out? What if they were actually wiped out? What if Alfred was the last of his kind? 

After another empty cave with no clues as to where to go next Alfred melted down. He continuously punched the cave wall until his human form’s knuckles began to bleed. After which he slumped down allowing the tears to stream silently down his face.

Arthur was farther inside the cave in what was once the sleeping chambers. The mage sifted through the yellow crackling parchments rooting out evidence that the Yun’leins has sought refuge here. They had been tracking Alfred's family for months. All they found were pieces of the past, telling of a great flight from their home and an escape from pursuit that lasted for decades. Every abandoned cave or underground dwelling they came across was a step closer to solving the mystery of Alfred's family, and Arthur was apprehensive to know what it was. 

Having seen Alfred's old home in the proud mountains above the clouds Arthur knew the greatness of the royal dragon lifestyle. Their golden walls depicted an ancient family history of glory and terror, love and mourning, a living timeline that could go on forever so long as there was earth to build more. There had been human servants, great halls for feasts and entertainment, offices for official business, and rooms upon rooms for family and company. Alfred's home truly was a fortress inside of a mountain that put any human castle to shame. But when Alfred returned everything was vandalized and ruined. That was the beginning of their search for Alfred's family. 

Arthur carefully blew the dust off the aging parchment. The magick light above his head illuminated the blunt scrawl. Arthur sighed, setting it down. He returned to Alfred, kicking up dust that went undisturbed for decades. 

The mage gingerly kneeled in front of Alfred. He cupped his cheeks and lifted his face. Arthur touched their foreheads together, watching sadly as his love cried it out. Seeing Alfred cry made him want to cry. 

It must have taken an hour for the dragon to calm down, sobs lessening to hiccups and whimpers. Arthur cleared the tears from Alfred's face, stroking his wet cheeks. 

"Alfred," the mage whispered sadly. He waited until the dragon looked up to kiss his lips.

Alfred sat quietly as Arthur kissed him, when they finally parted Alfred looked sadly at Arthur. “What if they really are gone? What if this is all hopeless? I’ll be the last of my kind left alive.” Alfred could feel the press of tears return to his eyes, “I don’t want to be alone in the world.”

"You're not alone," Arthur begged. His eyes were round with sadness. "/I'm/ here. I'll stand by you forever." Arthur understood all too well loneliness and aloneness. Like Alfred, Arthur's family was taken from him too early in his life. He wanted to be Alfred's family, which was the reason behind their new coat of arms years ago. 

Arthur felt helpless and overwhelmed by grief for his beloved. He just wanted to take away the dragon's pain. So he kissed him again. And again. He kissed him until Alfred forgot about his family and they were immersed in each other's arms.

Alfred held Arthur close feeling protective of the human he now held dear to his heart. If anything should happen to Arthur, Alfred knew without a doubt he would be broken in two. And right now he needed Arthur to be his support in his moment of weakness. To help him gain back the strength to keep on looking until he received proof as to what had happened to his family. 

The dragon nuzzled to side of Arthur's neck as the kisses grew fewer in number, only to occasional peck on Alfred’s face. “Thank you, for many things, but mostly for being here for me.”

"I mean..." Arthur blushed looking down. Biting his lip he gathered the courage to look into his eyes. "I want to be your /family/."

Alfred cocked his brow in confusion not understanding what Arthur meant. They were closer than any family could possibly be they were bonded until the end of their days. “You want to be my family?” Alfred spoke slowly.

Arthur blushed impossibly red. "Nevermind." The mage stood and headed back for the sleeping chambers. "We should get rest. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Alfred was still confused by the mage’s request, but followed along anyway feeling quite exhausted from his crying fit earlier. There were many beds in the sleeping chambers but one stood out amongst all of them fit only for a king hiding alongside his people. The bed was modest in comparison to what Alfred recalled from his days with his family but the ornate jewels that lay in the headboard suggested otherwise.

Alfred didn’t think another thing of it to use his father’s bed as it was clearly going to be the most comfortable and it wasn’t as if the dragon would come and scold Alfred for it. The dragon lay down on the dusty covers gesturing for Arthur to join him.

Arthur hesitated before gingerly climbing into bed after him. He laid at the edge putting as much distance between them. He didn't mean to act coldly towards the dragon; on the contrary, his every intention was to get closer to him, but the innocent and unintentional rejection put a dent in the mage's confidence. He felt better keeping to his private thoughts.

Alfred grumbled at how far away Arthur was once he had the collar removed it became far easier to regulate his body temperature but that didn’t mean he couldn’t use the extra warmth. “What are you doing? It’s cold.” Alfred held up the covers for Arthur to come closer to him waiting impatiently for the mage to get over whatever was holding him back.

Arthur reluctantly turned onto his side. His bright eyes cut away from Alfred's glare, the mage scooting closer inside the blanket's warmth. His body was stiff and cold as the dragon wrapped his arms around him, but eventually thawed and relaxed. He closed his eyes. "We will get to the bottom of this."

“Of course we will I’m just not so sure I’m going to like the answer I find.” Alfred pulled Arthur close to his chest burying his face in the mage’s hair as he took a deep shuddering breath. It was comforting and relaxing holding Arthur close in his arms he knew at least one person he cared about was safe.

Alfred would never stop until he discovered the fate of his parents. Therefore, neither would Arthur. Their souls were bound together and shared the same fate. As Arthur fell asleep to the beat of Alfred heart under his ear, he decided he would wait to move closer until Alfred was ready.

.oOo.

The next twenty years passed much the same with barely even whisps of hints to guide them. At each cave or possible dwelling Alfred’s hope of finding his family diminished their journey seemed almost hopeless until they stumbled upon a hidden cave buried by time and rubble.

Alfred moved the large rocks blocking the entrance only motivated by Arthur's incessant nagging that it couldn’t hurt to take a look. As he moved the final boulder away he almost wished he hadn’t. There was a smell of death in the cave air far too faint for a human to noticed, but the warning rang clear to Alfred. “Arthur I don’t think we should look inside this cave.”

Chills like an icy finger crept down Arthur's spine. "We must," he said taking a step farther inside. After decades ceaselessly hounding for signs this could be it. 

Decades passed but Arthur remained as youthful as ever. He was near sixty in human years but didn't look a day over twenty five. It was the bond he had with Alfred that granted him youthful longevity. Both he and Alfred looked like two young men--Arthur did at least. Alfred still had his pointed ears and serpentine eyes.

Alfred spared a nervous glance towards Arthur the hackles on his neck standing on end. He took slow careful steps into the cave using his excellent night vision to guide his way not wanting to disturb whatever could be hidden in the rocky caverns. He continually glanced back to make sure Arthur was following close behind him even if the human mage was as blind as a bat. Alfred quietly reached back grasping Arthur's hand in his, better to stick together when they were unsure as to what lay ahead.

Their footsteps echoed in the quiet space and even the slightest flutter of moths set Alfred’s heart pounding. As they neared the center of the cavern the dragon stopped cold and sunk to his knees at the sight before him.

Arthur decided against magicking a light. Alfred seemed to prefer his night vision this time. He squeezed Alfred's hand to reassure he's there for whatever is to come.

"Alfred? What is it?" The dragon had fallen to his knees leaving Arthur in wide darkness. "Alfred, tell me you're all right!" The mage went to his knees and found his love's quivering shoulders.

Alfred open and closed his mouth a few times but words escaped him, nothing could be said to describe what he was feeling or seeing in that moment. With a quick snap of his fingers the torches that encircled the cave lit up revealing a mass grave of dragon skeletons, the remains of the Yun’lein clan judging by the size and shape of the skeletons.

Arthur wanted to crumple in tears but he held strong. "We don't know it's them." He rubbed the dragon's arm in a bid to comfort but Alfred and himself. "Many dragons have been hunted. How can we know?"

Alfred shook his head at Arthur fighting to get words out. “My father was born with split horns and my mother was far slimmer than any dragon of these lands as she was not native to them. There’s no one else it could be.” Alfred felt his breath catch as he noticed a much smaller skeleton that was nearly identical to his own build. His lip trembled as grief brought forth tears. “Miath, no. Oh god he could have been older than 100 when he was killed. I’ve been alone for more than 300 years now and not even known it.”

"Alfred..." This tragedy...it was beyond words. Arthur wanted nothing more than to take away Alfred's pain but it was beyond his power. No matter how great in magick he became there was no bringing the dead back to life. The souls passed out of the realm into the ether, not even the wisest knew what became of them.

“What did they do to deserve this? Why were they killed? Why? WHY?!” Alfred slammed his fist on the ground cutting his knuckles on the floor’s indented pattern. He felt a jolt of shock run through him as he could feel some of his magic slipping from him. He stared down at the pattern that his family’s corpses lay in the middle of, “No this can’t be. This is dark forbidden magic. No human was ever supposed to know how to perform this.”

Arthur approached the circle more cautiously. "What is this?" This close and the mage could taste an acrid tang above the rotten stench. It was magick residue, but nothing like he'd ever known. Arthur could at least piece together that Alfred's parents were used in an evil ritual.

The dragon was quiet for a moment the horror that was before his eyes rendering him mute for a short time. “It is a magic even older than the ancient ones,” Alfred quietly began, “it has not a name but is feared and respected by all dragons. This particular spell is a-” Alfred bit his lip fighting back to nausea that overcame him, “a sacrificial spell that will grant the caster a life span equal or perhaps even greater than that of a dragon’s.”

"And what of the dragon's soul?!" Arthur turned Alfred to face him. The answer was plain on Alfred's stricken face.

“Swallowed and devoured by the caster forever lost to the universe from whence it came. All that remains to prove they live is their remains before you.” Alfred’s body slumped lost in grief and anger and knowing there was little he could do to change the situation.

Arthur approached the bones reverently kneeling at eye level with the patriarch's hollowed skull. "We must avenge them. Whoever did this must suffer." His face darkened in determination as he gazed through the dragon's gaping eyes.

“Arthur we don’t even know where to look or who could have done this. How can we manage to find them?” Alfred’s words were pessimistic his voice hallow, trying to find a single human who’s only outstanding traits were magic (which could be suppressed and hidden) and immortality would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. 

Arthur sifted through the remains of the ritual. Almost nothing was left. Arthur guessed it happened at least two hundred years ago. The markings were barely coherent, yet the coarse residue was palatable even now. Whoever performed this dark magick was profoundly gifted before they absorbed the powers of two dragons. 

"What's this?" Arthur kneeled by a line of markings engraved in the stone wall. It was dragonspeak. "'All will know my name and tremble at the sound.’" Arthur had to snort at the inscription. "Is that so? Why have I never heard of you before?"

“We haven’t exactly interacted with society much in the last few decades.” Alfred mumbled tiredly. All the life seemed to drain out of him once he discovered his family’s fate.

Arthur returned to the casting circle. As he surveyed around it he felt his aura stirring the impure air. Arthur could only describe it as a heavy, oppressive feeling dragging on his soul. The mage stepped inside the circle, which marked the boundaries of the natural and divine, where the bones were sprawled. The residue was greater inside the circle. Arthur could only imagine what sorcery transpired in this cave to have left a residue hundreds of years later. 

Arthur kneeled in the focal point, inside a smaller wheel of symbols scrawled in what he realized was blood. This was where the pits of hell opened up. 

Arthur closed his eyes. In his mind's eye he saw the granite under his feet open up to a void. The spell caster had summoned a demon to aid his dealing. The dragons were alive and fighting ferociously against their magick-bound chains. Arthur could not tell what transpired between the spell caster and the demon, but what he saw next would haunt him for years. 

He witnessed how the souls of Alfred's parents were taken from them. It was an unnatural and terrifying black magick. The ritual was excruciating, a battle of wills where Alfred's parents fought fruitlessly against the spell caster's unceasing power Arthur understood was aided by a demon, slowly overpowered them and sucked their immortal soul into a crystal. As soon as the deed was finished the dragons fell limp to the ground like useless shells. The spell caster, meanwhile, glorified in his victory, quickly swallowing up the crystal to absorbed the dragon's powers.

Alfred glanced over as he noticed Arthur freeze up, “Arthur what’s wrong?” When the mage didn’t answer Alfred forced himself to get up and go to the mage’s side trying his best to ignore the bones around him. He placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder, “Arthur?”

Arthur snapped out of his trance. "I saw him. The black mage." He looked at the dragon. "I saw his face. I don't know who he is, but I think I know where to find who does."

Alfred felt his heart flutter in his chest at Arthur's words, to actually have a chance to avenge his family it was more than he could have hoped for. “Who would know where to find him? Where can we find that person?”

"The man...he has a peculiar accent not native to this part of the world. I recall rumors of an infamous explorer with the same manner of speaking. Perhaps he would know of a dark mage in his local travels." Arthur took Alfred's proffered hand and stood. His knees were shaking. Visions rendered him weak; it took a time to recover as his third sight brought him back to the present. "He's the bootlegger. Do you recall?"

“Only that he was quite loud the more he drank and had a strange aura about him. How would he know anything about the mage? My family’s murder took place at least two hundred years ago most human do not live that long.” Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist to help support him better as he lead the mage out of the cave not wanting to be in there longer than necessary.

"The black mage /is/ still alive. I suspect a man like him has a few rumors about him." Arthur breathed the fresh air with relish. "I am so sorry about your parents, Alfred." He took the dragon's face in his hands. The mage, too, had been looking forward to meeting Alfred's sires.

Alfred leaned into the touch his eyes closing painfully as a sad sigh slipped past his lips. “I thought for sure I would find them perhaps worse for wear but alive. That was almost too much to bear,” Alfred bit his lip fighting back both the images of his family’s corpses and his tears, he buried his face into Arthur's neck hugging the mage close as he took a few shaky breaths. 

“I’m the last of my kind now.” He whispered painfully after a time.

Arthur held him just as tightly. "We don't know that. It's been centuries, Alfred." The mage kissed his forehead before moving back. "Now then." Arthur took a deep breath. "Let's be off to find the bootlegger."

Alfred nods his head numbly in agreement following Arthur towards the nearby coastal village, where they may be able to find their first clue in avenging Alfred’s family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry updates are going to be really slow life is insanely busy and has been wearing me down. I’m not sure when I’ll be able to get on and update next but here’s this chapter anyways. I hope you guys enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello readers new and old alike this is to be the next story and it’s actually longer than Haven for those who have read that so there’s plenty to enjoy here. So do tell what do you guys think? Sound interesting?


End file.
